Sonic Riders: The New Circuit
by RazielX007223
Summary: You want to see what happpens with the Riders of Sonic... Well then, come in to this fanfic and enjoy yourself with the best that is offered. Some Romance involved but for the most part, Humor and Action!
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic Riders: The New Circuit**

Disclosure: I do own Sonic Riders and own Sonic Heroes as well... This webcomic will have characters from BOTH games... So, enjoy the fanfic and leave me feedback. I would like to know if you like the fanfiction…

_Chapter 1: Time Trial_

"_It's been said that I'm currently the fastest around… That's before Jet came in and screwed me over. Now that I have won, I feel like this victory was too empty… I want to race more…." Sonic, Babylon Garden (After beating Jet)_

After the race at Babylon Garden and defeating the guardian that guarded the Magic Carpet Extreme Gear, Team Babylon left and Team Sonic was left to do what they do best; run and defeat Eggman. As Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles returned to Metal City, a new host appeared and was on the screen. This time, it wasn't Eggman.

"_**To all Extreme Gear Racers, this is for you. I, Rico from Mile Mansion, will offer a 200,000,000,000 ring reward for anyone who takes on the Extreme Gear Circuit. This circuit will test your extreme gear and your team… Also, by entering this new circuit, you'll be part of the Extreme League and any treasure you may uncover in your travels and/or races will be yours. No questions asked. Hero or Villain, Good or Bad, Ugly or Beautiful, NO ONE WILL BE DENIED… So, come on to Mile Mansion at the edge of the city and enter. The only fee is a 200 ring deposit and you must have an extreme gear of your own. If you don't, there's a chao extreme gear shop on the way to my mansion. Hope to see you there." **_

"Sonic, should we go for it? I mean, I personally wanted to beat Wave and get her to finally respect me." Tails nervously asked as Sonic continued to think on the matter. "Yo Sonic, let's do this, I wanted to get even with Storm and his cheating winged behind." Knuckles added as Sonic gave them both the thumbs. "Ok guy, you want Team Babylon, then let's get Team Babylon." Sonic responded as they dashed to Mile Mansion. As they continued to Mile Mansion, they saw a considerable amount of people getting on gears and getting to the mansion. As they neared the edge of the city, they were the third ones there. Two teams beat them there and both teams were familiar to Team Sonic. Team Babylon and Team Black waited at the stairs with Team Rose and Team Choatix coming close behind Team Sonic.

"Ah, well if it isn't Team Sonic. What's good?" Jet commented as Wave eyed Rouge from a distance. Jet was the captain of Team Babylon and by far, the best rider on the circuit. With the ONLY exception of Sonic, no one else has made it close to catching this green speed demon. His cocky attitude usually is overshadowed by honor and respect for fellow riders. "Well, Jet, I needed some more experience." Sonic quickly replied as Tails eyed Wave. Sonic is your typical hero with an attitude for evil. As of late though, he's been a bit mellow and looking for the challenge. Everyone who has raced this blue blur has had a taste for the "Blue Foot Special". He is currently the team's captain. "Hey there, you fake!" Shadow snidely remarked as he walked towards Jet and Sonic. Shadow is a robot that has an "I'm gonna kick your ass" attitude. Not admitting to losing to his blue counterpart, he continues to go after Sonic. Nowadays though, his obsession for beating the blue blur is dimmed a bit. "Hey Shadow. Don't you ever get tired of this?" Sonic tiredly replied as he waved at Shadow. "SONIKKU!!!! You won't escape me this time…" A familiar voice came. "Damn, Amy, isn't there something else you need to do, like, um, get a job or get a life." Sonic said as an annoyed look engulfed his face. "Oh please, you promised me a date today. To think I got dressed up for you." Amy reminded Sonic as Jet couldn't help to laugh and intervene. "I feel for you Sonic. I really do. Ever since Babylon Garden, Wave hasn't left me alone either. I kinda got used to that." Jet sympathized as Wave coldly looked at Rouge then back to Jet. "So Jet, how many dates have you been on?" Sonic commented as Amy wrapped her arms all over Sonic. "Too many to remember." Jet nodded as sighed. "Well, Sonic, you promised me lunch and you backed out, so, I DEMAND dinner tonight, after registration." Amy mused as Sonic gave her the thumbs up. Amy Rose, now girlfriend of Sonic, has a habit of pursuing what she wants, to include the blue blur himself. Now that she has him (thanks in part by some quick words), she looks for a better relationship than what she currently has. "Well, it seems like the wind is blowing this way. Speed and stealth will be needed to solve this paradox." Espio calmly commented as Jet, Shadow, Sonic, and Amy diverted their looks towards the new leader of Team Choatix. Espio at first was a humble detective for the team. But after a major lawsuit from Eggman Enterprise, Espio and Charmy explained to Vector that a new leader is in order. After three days of nonstop disputes, Espio earned the right to be in charge. The smooth chameleon is fast and swift with his movements.

"So, how's Choatix coming along, Espio?" Sonic commented as Espio rubbed his horn and looked at the rest of his team. "Better, I guess." Espio sighed as Shadow and Jet exchanged gears. "Jet, why did you come here?" Sonic asked as Jet smiled and pointed to Sonic's board. "To get a rematch and to beat your team. I didn't expect to see all the major teams here though. The excitement is unbearable. I wanted to see Shadow in action and after Storm lost to Amy in freestyle, I had to join. Wave wanted to prove to the rest of the mechanics that she's the one to beat. Storm just wanted to race." Jet explained as the other captains looked and nodded. "Well, I joined for the challenge and to take you on again, Jet. Tails wanted to beat Wave and Knuckles wanted to get even with Storm." Sonic replied as Jet nodded. "Ah yes, I scolded Storm for the cheap shot in Egg Factory." Jet calmly commented as Shadow intervened. "Well, my team joined for the money and for me to beat this, dweeb." Shadow said as he intended to take a shot at Sonic. "Well, my team wanted to prove to Sonic's team as well that we can win and to get the money for the perfect wedding." Amy mused as sweat came down Sonic's face. "Why did you go and say that! We didn't agree on a date yet!!!" Sonic yelled as the rest laughed and Shadow was left rolling on the floor. "Well, it's true." Amy quickly replied as Espio looked at Sonic and was ready to give his reason for joining. "Well Sonic, Jet, Shadow, and Amy, I joined for the challenge. The rest of the team wanted the money and treasure. That and to improve in freestyle." Espio commented as they looked at the mansion. Rico's speaker came on and was ready to transmit an announcement.

"_**To all team captains, come to the lobby and get your registration papers. That is all." **_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

As the captains went inside, the team mechanics all gathered up and began to talk it out. "Oh my, Miles Prowler! How are we today?" Wave shot at Tails as Tails' look stiffened. Wave, the cocky mechanic of Team Babylon is the type of person that will sabotage a gear if given the chance. Her cocky attitude only hides the fact that she isn't the best mechanic in the circuit. To be honest, her skills is current substandard to the rest of the mechanics. "Well, Wave, if someone didn't plant a bomb under Sonic's gear, I wouldn't have made the Blue Star 2. Only a whiney brat like yourself could have thought of that. And the name is Tails." Tails snidely replied as Wave shot a cold stare at Tails. Tails, usually mild mannered and well behaved, have been off as of late. Thanks solely to Wave and her antics, Tails had to defend his honor and his credentials as a competent mechanic and extreme gear rider. "Now, now children. Do you really think you could stand up to fill these shoes?" Eggman comment as it got Wave's attention. Dr. Robotnik, AKA Eggman, is the last of a generation of excellent geniuses. After robotizing himself to extend his own life, he decided to take over the world. After countless campaigns and seeing blue starts in his dreams, he gave up world domination and traded his carrier in for an extreme gear garage. His skills are currently the best in the circuit and only Tails is on track to surpass him. "Why you dirty old man!!! Why don't you go somewhere and fix something." Wave said as she got a smile from Eggman. "Well, isn't that lovely, someone who is substandard in her work defying me, the best mechanic here?!!? Ha! Only this two tailed genius is on pace to compete with me." Eggman mused as Wave's ego took a nosedive and Tails' confidence got a major boost. "Well, what do you know?" Wave shot back. "Well, I do know this: Tails' work has been sold all over the Mobian Gearworks. As for me, I have been working on my project bike gears and they are making a killing out in the market. Yours, well, not so much. To be frank, Big and Vector has better gear sales than you." Eggman explained as Tails smiled, Wave's face turn a fireman red, Vector and Big finally looked in their direction, and Eggman with a look of accomplishment in his eyes. "Hey Eggman, do you know about the new Servo-Engine?" Vector inquired as Eggman nodded with Tails seconding that nod. Vector, once the leader of Team Choatix, is now the mad mechanic of gears and is quite the mechanic indeed. His attitude at first was rebellious, but after some convincing and profit charts, Vector found the knack for gears. "Yes I do, I bought 20 this week." Eggman replied as Tails slight flew up to add his two cents. "I bought about 5 and they seem to be a bug." Tails commented as Vector added to that. "Yeah, that has been the big problem lately. I think I fixed it though." Vector mentioned as the rest agreed uneasily, except for Wave of course. "I got the problem fixed in Beta Factory." Eggman replied as Tails looked at his gear. "I fixed mine at Red Caverns" Tails glowed as Big intervened for the first time. "Well, Froggy and I fixed our gear at Ice Pyramid." Big commented as the rest looked in SHOCK at Big. Big the Cat, the mechanic for Team Rose, has been fiddling with gears for a while now. He was hired by Amy after the Babylon Garden incident. He proved himself to the team as he fixed Amy's gear and test ran it in Egg Factory. "Well, I have yet to fix mine Servo Mark 2." Wave nervously commented as the rest looked, laughed, and walked off.

"_I swear I will prove to these, MEN, that I can do this. Jet and Storm believe in me. Now I want the world to believe in me."_

"_**Now to all Mechanics, come to the lobby and register your gears and garage. That is all."**_

Rico's announcement got all the mechanics to the lobby as the rest of the remaining people waited at the door.

"Hey honey, how's the ME doing?" Rouge wooed Knuckles as Knuckles face turned a beet red. Rouge, track scout for Team Black and fiancé of Knuckles, had her racing blacks on. She lives with Knuckles on Angel Island but is a bit hesitant to admit she is finally settled down. Her relationship with Knuckles though has been a dream for her and a better dream for him. "Fine, I guess. The Master Emerald doesn't need to be guarded as heavy as before, now with Eggman a mechanic and you, my future wife living with me." Knuckles commented as Rouge gave Knuckles a kiss on the cheek. Knuckles, track scout for Team Sonic has had a marvelous career so far and his love life is getting better. As guardian of the ME (Master Emerald), he looked after it with a new radar that will repel intruders so he too can have his fun. "Oh, by the way, we need dinner tonight, can we stop at the market and get some?" Rouge asked as Knuckles have his approval. Just then, Storm came by and ruined the couple's moment. "Hey cheat!" Storm commented as Rouge and Knuckles snidely looked at Storm. Storm, the muscle of Team Babylon, has a reputation of being the big guy and track master of the circuit. Though he has a stuttering problem when excited, his rage for Knuckles and Rouge is fueled by a loss at Egg Factory in the previous circuit. "DAMN!" Both Rouge and Knuckles yelled as they walked off. Cream was sleeping next to Charmy and Charmy was also asleep. Cream, track scout for Team Rose, upsetted Wave in freestyle to earn her place in the team. She currently is going out with Charmy and is secretly the cousin of Tails. Charmy, track scout for Team Choatix, had his sights on Cream for the longest. After the too got together in a play date, they got their feelings out. Though underage for anything to happen, they keep close contact of each other. "Wake up, you two!" Storm yelled as Cream sprung up and Charmy glared at Storm. "Why don't you leave them alone…" Rouge bothered as Knuckles and Charmy coldly stared at Storm. As the five of them got heated up, the rest of their respective teams came out with registration papers and headed to their benches.

**Team Sonic:**

"Here's the scoop from Rico, this is a career. It won't interfere with hero work, but this can get us the money we need to repair and buy new equipment. The 200,000,000,000 rings is the grand prize, but I don't think anyone was that interested. The competition is what we were after. Rico understood completely and we agreed that we have a bigger budget to get better events. There are a total of five different events: Time Trial, Grand Prix, Showdown, Freestyle, and Trickoff. " Sonic explained as Knuckles looked confused. "Which events will I do?" Knuckles questioned as Sonic gave him the breakdown of events. "We all will do the events, but you will solely be in charge for the Time Trial. You're navigation of the tracks will be crucial in this circuit. It's our circuit, Team Babylon's Circuit, and three new ones." Sonic explained as Tails looked at their budget they had. "So I take it, the top five teams have circuits." Tails mentioned as Sonic gave his approval. "We'll start with the Rose Circuit. The first event is today and it's Time Trial. The track, Metal Highway." Sonic examined as Knuckles groaned. "I hate that track. Too many things to break." Knuckles groaned as Sonic and Tails agreed there. "Not to mention that there is only one rail and that is at the halfpipe. " Sonic added. "Let's not forget the lack of accelerators as well." Tails groaned as they began to plot their plan.

**Team Black:**

After a brief meeting on the events, their meeting started. "Eggman, is there a gear for Rouge so she can crash the cars?" Shadow inquired. "The Bat Hook. Why do you ask?" Eggman answered with one of his eyebrows raised. "Because the first even is Time Trial and the track is Metal Highway." Shadow responded. "WHAT!!!! OH HELL NO!!!! I can't do that!!!" Rouge screamed as she clutched her Rouge Special Gear. "I was getting used to this Gear." Rouge moaned as she knew the course well. Storm did a huge number to her during a challenge and she vowed never to attempt the track again without Knuckles. "Well, you need to do this. I can manage without the rails." Shadow replied as Eggman patted Rouge on her head. "And besides, this gives me a chance to see where I can crash the cars. Oh how I love to break stuff. By the way Rouge, do you even know what the Bat Hook Gear is?" Eggman inquired as she looked worried at him. "Well, here it is!" Eggman commented as he unveiled the gear from the back of his private van. The gear glowed with jewels and gold. The new Servo Mark 4 installed where the Mark 3 was and the board shined with a angel white glow to it. Naturally, Rouge was impressed and Shadow pleased with Eggman's work. "You outdone yourself again, Eggman." Shadow applauded as Rouge couldn't help but to hug it. "Eggman, I'll do it. Only because of this sick gear of yours. Thank you." Rouge commended as Eggman walked to the driver seat of the van and signaled the rest to get in. They got ready for the Time Trial.

**Team Babylon:**

"Jet, what's the track and circuit?!!?" Storm beamed as Jet and Wave struggled to calm the beast. "First things first, you know what we need to do, right?!" Jet commented as the other two agreed. "Well then, here it is. The circuit, the Rose Circuit, the track, Metal Highway." Jet explained as Wave groaned and Storm cheered. "Alright!!! I get to use the Typhoon Gear." Storm continued as Wave shook her head and Jet smiled, knowing that Storm would have to be the one to get pole position. "Jet, Storm, wait up. There are no rails there and the accelerators are too far in between." Wave added as her face tensed up. "Well, that's where you use the Grinder Gear." Storm added as Jet thought about it and Wave dismissed it. "I hate Power Gears. I won't use them." Wave complained as Jet continued to think about it. "Hey Storm, how is the Grinder Gear?" Jet inquired as Storm briefly gave his opinion of the gear. "Well then, I'll use the Grinder Gear and take advantage of that long rail at the halfpipe." Jet added as a look of shock hit Wave's face. "What Wave, forgot about the halfpipe rail…?" Jet questioned as Wave fell to her knees and began to sulk. The team prepared without Wave.

**Team Rose:**

"Cream, you may have to use the Grinder Gear Mk. 2 that Big made to get through this one." Amy commented as Cream already knew which track it was. "Amy, is it Metal Highway?" Cream nervously asked as Amy gave her a timid thumbs up. "Great, I get to bash things…. I hate crashing into things." Cream complained as Big stood silent. They prepared without too much side conversation.

**Team Choatix:**

"Charmy, Rose Circuit, Metal Highway." Espio ordered as Charmy got the order. "Grinder Mk. 3 with Fly Mode." Vector added as Charmy cheered. "I get to crash into things and fly… YEAH!!!!" Charmy cheered as the team got ready and moved out to Metal Highway. On the way there, Espio began to talk to the team. "Vector, Charmy, am I doing a good job?" Espio asked as the others looked in confusion. "As much as I want to stay the leader, you're doing a better job than anyone of us here. Don't concern yourself right now with internal matters. As it stands, I'm happier as the mechanic and you're better at the leader. I can humble myself for the sake of our team… Keep up the good work, Espio." Vector praised as Espio nodded. "And anyway, who gonna kick butt!!??" Charmy cheered as it signed for the team's battle cry: "WE ARE!!!" The team recited as they got to the highway.

_**Metal Highway**_

_The tack started with a long straightaway for about a mile, then contained two S-bend turns into a nasty 108 degree hairpin turn that Storm got familiar with. Then the track got hairy and most of the teams hated. The congested traffic that backlogged that straightaway. Then the fun part. There is a halfpipe at the end of the traffic, followed by a high ramp that most gear riders adore. After they land, this skills they have come into play. The three apex turns, followed by another 108 hairpin is known as Metal Highway's fear factor. This part of the track is where most people get hurt and injured. At the end of that section, there is the straightaway that leads to the starting point. The rail here is only at the halfpipe and it skips all the way to the beginning of the straightaway. The accelerators are at the ramp and with a high enough jump, you can also skip the fear factor section. As for debris, well, the cars are abundant and bunched up. _

_Rated- Power_

As everyone got to the Highway, the people who prepared for the Time Trial got ready and the thoughts were flying a mile a minute.

"_God, I hate this track. Sonic, I hope you know what you're doing here. I know I'm not going to get the pole for this."_

"_Shadow, Eggman, Knuckles. I can do this. I know I can. I'll get the pole."_

"_Hehehehe, this is too easy. I master this track and already defeated Rouge and Wave here. Getting the pole is going to be a breeze." _

"_Wow, I need to focus. What would Amy and Big think if I couldn't get the pole here."_

"_CRAASH TIME!!!" _

**Knuckles' Run:**

As Knuckles got to the starting 30m, he looked at the track and saw the buildup of traffic. _"Here goes nothing."_ He knew the average time was 3:41:05 and he needed to be at least ten seconds ahead to beat Storm and Charmy. As he dashed across the line, he smashed through the cars and gained momentum as he entered the S-bend turns. As he quickly navigated through the turns, Sonic and Tails looked on with worried eyes knowing that Knuckles weakness was the hairpins. As Knuckles navigated inside the hairpin, his Red Storm Gear held up and he was in traffic in the second straightaway. As he exploded through traffic, he was in fact achieving a new track record at 1:05:94 at the halfway checkpoint. As he entered the halfpipe, he zipped along to the ramp and pulled the Red Meteor 540 with a 180 Method Twist. He landed it and got a SS grade for the sweet landing. As he entered the apex he quickly got through with maximum air left and made it to the last hairpin. That's when disaster struck. He took the turn to sharp and smashed his face into the barrier and that resulted in a loss of time and speed. As he recovered and crossed the finish line, his time was 2:47:11. A new personal best and currently the track record. Team Sonic currently held the pole.

As Knuckles got to the team's booth, Sonic was jumping for joy and Tails smiles as he got the first-aid kit out. "Knuckles, that was EXCELLENT!!! You made track record." Sonic cheered as Tails attended to Knuckles cuts. "Well, the track wasn't that bad. Maybe I shouldn't be so quick to judge this track. Hey, maybe with this time, I can hold the pole. "You might, Knuckles. You might." Tails commented as he put water on the cut and a fresh bandage on it.

**Rouge's Run**

As Rouge got to the starting 10m, she knew that she needed to beat that impressive run that Knuckles did to stand a chance at Storm. As hated the traffic and with the new gear, she could now handle it without too much problems. As she walked back to the 50m and followed the green laser to the starting point, she crossed it and got a heavy boost as she began to crash the cars. _"Wow, I feel like Knuckles!!! Yay!!!" _As she got into the first S-bend turn, she lost some control and Eggman saw that. _"Great, it can't handle the turns…"_ As she got into the hairpin, she smoothly got through. As she got into the traffic at this straightaway, she was at 1:07:94 at the halfway checkpoint. She needed to turn up the speed and it the accelerator at the ramp to stand a chance at the pole. As she zipped and flew passed the halfpipe, she for to the ramp and flew into the air. As she got through all three accelerators, she got to the beginning of the straightaway that led to the line. As she crossed the finish line, her time was 2:47:25. Her personal best, but Knuckles' time still held up. Despite her best efforts, Team Sonic still held the pole.

As Rouge got to Team Sonic's booth, Knuckles greeted her halfway and sat with her as she tried to shake off the failure. "You did your best. That's all I can ever ask for." Knuckles consoled her as she wept in his arms. She knew that under normal circumstances, she would have beaten that time. But due to an untimely mishap at the S-bend turns, she blew that chance. She kissed him again and headed for her team's booth. Despite the time, the rest of the team we're quite impressed. "Rouge, you did great. Although we don't have the pole, I can live with this. This is your personal best here. Congrats. Here's a Chaos Drink on the rocks." Shadow commended as Rouge quickly downed the drink. "With that impressive run, I now know where I need to dash and what I need to fix on the Bat Hook." Eggman commented as she dried her eyes and smiled. She knew that her team had her back on this one. She readied herself for the race.

**Storm's Run**

As Storm made it to the starting 50m, only one thing was on his mind: _"Knuckles had a great run. This will be a challenge. I might not beat this."_ As the green laser passed Storm, he sprung into action and crossed the laser at an amazing speed. She crushed the cars and gain great momentum. At the booth, Jet smiled as Wave prayed to get the pole. She knew that if they didn't get the pole, she would be in dead last by race end. As Storm navigated passed the hairpin, he gained speed as he continued to crush the traffic. His time was 1:04:00 even and he was in fact, a bit off. As he sped passed the halfpipe, he got to the ramp and missed the jump. He fell to the first apex and struggled from there. After losing speed there, he recovered as he sped through the hairpin, leaving behind a stream of turbulence. As he crossed the finished line, his time was 2:57:07. He didn't beat his time, nor did he get the pole. Team Sonic still maintains the pole.

As Storm made it to the booth, he lowered his head, but in spite of his dismal performance, Jet was still in high spirits. Wave, on the other hand, wasn't so pleased. "Storm, that was great. You may not have gotten the pole, but at least I know what to do. We'll still win this." Jet beamed as Wave came through to try to rain on Jet's parade. "Are you mad??!!!! There is no way we can win. Knuckles and Rouge have FAR better times than Storm. We have no hope!" Wave pointed out as Jet and Wave argued. Storm just sat down and thought about where he went wrong.

"_That jump. I missed it and lost time and speed. I now know where to practice for the next time. In this race though, Jet did say that the team's score will be combined. I'm not that worried. As long as Jet and I stay within the Top 5, we should be in first as a team despite Wave's weakness to the course."_

**Cream's Run:**

"_Wow, can I do this?"_ Cream really looked timid out there as she got to the starting 30m. As the laser passed her, she slowly got passed the laser and immediately veered to the left of traffic. As the track ended, she found her "way out". There was a concealed ramp that led to a group of accelerators high above the turns and traffic that would give her the edge at the halfpipe. As she flew into the first accelerator, EVERYONE who watched had their jaws hung low and in shock as she passed the turns and the traffic. Team Rose cheered as Team Sonic began to take critical notes about the shortcut. Team Black continued to watch they recorded the new discovery as Team Babylon fell to their knees. Team Choatix laughed as Charmy knew what was to happen next. About halfway in the heavy traffic, Cream's air suddenly dropped and she was in the middle of traffic. Her time at the halfway checkpoint was 0:59:77, currently the best track record at this point. She then began to crashed and plowed away the cars and made it to the halfpipe. As she sped through that, she also jumped high to the accelerators and continued until she reached the goal. Her time at the goal, 2:37:91. She not only got her personal best, she also had the track record and a crowd of magazines ready to shoot her for their various magazines. As of right now, Team Rose held the pole.

As Cream (with the help of Big) jetted pass the photographers, one made it to the booth and decided to get the whole team. The team didn't object and they all held a pose. Just after the picture, Wave, Rouge, Tails, and Charmy gave their congrats to the youngest track holder. Cream got a major boost of confidence and the rest of the team felt her confidence and planned accordingly for the race.

**Charmy's Run**

Charmy got to the starting 100m and knew that this was a huge risk. If this worked, he would have a major advantage going into the shortcut. As the laser passed him, he began is run. As he passed the laser with 0:00:00 at the start (Which is unbelievable), Charmy also veered left into the shortcut. Unlike Cream, he stayed in he air for a while as he passed the halfway checkpoint. His time was 0:55:56 and he was on a roll. As he continued to fly high, he hit the second set of accelerators and now dropped near the goal. His time was an astounding 2:17:93. The magazines now had two stories and two teams to bug. Charmy ran fast and got to the booth. Team Choatix won the pole and won for their team, 7 points.

Espio and Vector knew this would happen. Whenever Charmy has an accelerator, he usually make quicker times. Charmy laughed it off and prepared for the race ahead.

_**The Points going into the Metal Highway Race:**_

_**Team Choatix: 7 points (1 Pole)**_

_**Team Rose: 5 points**_

_**Team Sonic: 3 points**_

_**Team Black: 2 points**_

_**Team Babylon: 1 point**_

_**Rico's Observation and Predictions: Metal Highway**_

As the riders prepared for the race, Rico (who always watches from the stands) begins to make his predictions on who is to win the race. As Rico got out his notebook, he knew that there were going to be side-bets on the side. With that said, he decided to play the odds and make his predictions.

"_**1. **__**Sonic:**__** As the team captain of Team Sonic, this is one of those races that could go in his favor. His gear, The Blue Wind has the potential to make quick times. My only beef is that with Cream's discovery, he might have a problem making Top 5. All the Flight riders will aim for that shortcut and with Charmy already at the head, this could be a huge problem for Sonic. Let's see if he can keep up."**_

"_**2. **__**Tails:**__** He might be in 1st at this rate. If Rouge and Charmy miss that shortcut or hits it in a wrong angle, Tails might slip in for the win. Again, this is his chance to shine and fly high."**_

"_**3. **__**Knuckles:**__** Knuckles will have it easier and will have the cars to boost him for this. I really think he might make Top 5, but he won't make it in 1st. That's for damn sure. His speed isn't as fast as the flyers."**_

"_**4. **__**Jet: **__**I really feel sorry for Jet. He will have it rough from beginning to end, but then again, if the officials shut the shortcut down, he might make Top 5. That's a mighty big "If". If they don't, Jet will need to hit that rail at the halfpipe to stand a ghost of a chance."**_

"_**5. **__**Wave:**__** She could win, if it wasn't for her attitude. She's going into the race dead last. She will have a hard time getting to the laser at the start. If she can cross the laser and still be in 1st at the start of the race, she might actually win this."**_

"_**6. **__**Storm:**__** He has the best chance at winning this for his team. Despite that dismal run, he still has that muscle and power to even take the flight out of the flyers. If he "grounds" the flyers, then Storm and possibly Eggman can blow the race away. I'll keep my eye on him."**_

"_**7. **__**Shadow:**__** He might be a great candidate to win, but the odds are stacked too heavy against him. Unless he flies, he might not win this one. Hell, he might not make Top 5 for that matter."**_

"_**8. **__**Rouge:**__** She is still shaken by not beating Knuckles' time. That will affect her in this race. She will be in 12th when the laser goes. If she can move fast enough, she might be the sleeper of this race."**_

"_**9. **__**Eggman:**__** This madman can win this because unlike most of the other racers, his gear is a bike type, not a board type. Though the Egg Punisher Gear isn't meant for flying, he can take advantage of the lack of air it consumes and that can be the difference in the race. Only Storm's Typhoon Gear consumes less air. Expect Eggman to make Top 3."**_

"_**10. **__**Amy:**__** She can't win this one. Her skills are mediocre and her speed is too slow for this track. Although her team's handling are superb, she is still far too slow for this track."**_

"_**11. **__**Cream:**__** She would be my pick to win, if her gear didn't lose so much air in the Time Trial. She can still make excellent strides for Top 3, but I can't see her winning this. Sorry Cream, someone is faster than you in the air and it's not Tails for once."**_

"_**12. **__**Big:**__** as good as a mechanic he is, his racing style is lacking for the track. My money is one someone else here. Expect Big to be at least in the better half of the riders today."**_

"_**13. **__**Espio:**__** Being the new kids on the block, he won't win this one, but you can expect him to be in the Top 7 of the bunch. His speed is remarkable, but his gear prohibits him to "Crash" the cars and use it for air. I really think that Vector and Charmy may have this one made."**_

"_**14. **__**Vector:**__** This should be a walk in the park for Vector. If Eggman screws up and makes "that" mistake, Vector might be in good shape to win this. Let's see if Vector is really, "The Truth". **_

"_**15. **__**Charmy:**__** This is his race. Unless something goes horrifically wrong at the start, I don't expect anyone to beat Charmy. He's my pick to win this race." **_

As Rico finished his notes for the race. The races took their places at the following positions:

1-3: Charmy, Vector, and Espio (5m)

4-6: Cream, Big, and Amy (10m)

7-9: Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic (30m)

10-12: Rouge, Eggman, and Shadow (50m)

13-15: Wave, Storm, and Jet (100m)

As the laser cross Team Babylon, everyone waited for the laser to it the start. As it hit the start, the racers readied themselves for the red laser…

Chapter 1: End


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic Riders: The New Circuit**

Chapter 2: Grand Prix and Freestyle at Metal Highway

"_I have to win this. Jet is counting on me to win this. I can't lose to Tails or the younger brats. Hell, I can't lose to even Jet." Wave, at the start of Metal Highway_

As the red laser appears all 15 riders sped out of the start and headed for what was to be a 3 lap race with plenty of mayhem to boot. As expected, Tails, Rouge, Charmy, and Wave took to the air. The rest crashed the cars with Espio and Jet struggling to keep from losing speed in the back of the pack. As they approached the first turns, Eggman and Storm fought long and hard with Vector closely behind them. Big and Knuckles took it easy while the rest used the turbulence from Storm and Eggman to make their move. As the flyers lost air, Charmy and Rouge held the Top 2 as Storm and Eggman as Rico expected fought on the ground for the right to take 3rd. As the others zeroed in on Eggman and Storm, Big make a huge move by heading towards the right of the halfpipe. As he knocked over the sign that read "Eggman Forever", a thin rail appeared and with that discovered, Big using his Frog Grind Stereo Gear grinded the rails. The rest of the speed riders glanced and moved to the newly discovered rail. As that happened, Rico got out his notebook and began to take notes for the new rail.

"_**This is a turn of events. Big's discovery of the rail has gotten me by surprise. Maybe Sonic and Jet can keep up and make Top 5." **_

But as the rail began to thin out, it led right to the hairpin turn near the goal. With Rouge and Charmy still way out in front, it seemed like no one could catch them. That's when it happened. The flight zone that Cream discovered got blocked for that lap and with it, the flyer's edge for the track. It now became a Power/Speed track. As Rouge and Charmy crashed the cars, Eggman with Storm and Big tightly behind zoomed in and took the Top 2 from them. At this point, it was ALL the Power riders with Rouge and Charmy in 6th and 7th respectively. As Eggman took the lead, Vector pulled away from the crowd and knocked Big right down. Knuckles and Storm kept fighting for 3rd and Rouge took advantage for that and zeroed in on Vector. Just as Rouge got in 3rd, Jet and Espio zoomed passed her and now the fight for 3rd continued with these two. In the rear of the pack, Wave and Amy fought to see who would save face. Staying where the action's at, Eggman and Vector got to the ramp and pulled amazing tricks. Both of them got the speed boost and took advantage of the apex turns as they tackled the hairpin. Jet finally pulled away from Espio and Charmy got into 4th, thanks in part by Vector's turbulence. At the final lap, Eggman and Vector still held the lead, but the shortcut Cream discovered reopened. All the flyers took it and the momentum that the Power riders had dwindled as the amount of cars on the road dropped significantly. It now became a Fly/Speed race. As the flyers got out of the fly zone, Rouge held the lead with Charmy and Eggman close behind. Vector quickened his pace as Sonic, of all riders finally broke free. Sonic with Knuckles behind him took the speed shortcut that Big opened up and was in striking distance from the lead. As the riders got to the goal. Only one rider stood out from the rest and she managed to keep her composure throughout the race. Rouge zoomed passed the goal at 2:07:77, track and personal record. With Eggman in a distant 2nd, Charmy beating Sonic for 3rd, Knuckles beating Vector for 5th, Shadow in 7th, Cream in 8th (who played it safe), Big coming in at 9th, Tails at 10th (after a very good start at the beginning), Storm at 11th (who could of finished better if he didn't get knocked around by Jet and Espio), Espio in 12th (which wasn't bad because the rest of Team Choatix came in the Top 6), Jet in 13th (who had a chance, but Storm screw up), Amy coming in 14th (Rico expected her not to win, back he didn't expected her to be that far back) and Wave making it in 15th (who was doomed from the start, due in part by the lack of a Power Gear.).

As it stands, Rico began to calculate the points:

**Points for the Race:**

_Rouge: 20 points (That was a shocker… She did become the sleeper in the race.)_

_Eggman: 16 points (I knew he make Top 3)_

_Charmy: 14 points (That was a great race for him, just a tough break in the second lap.)_

_Sonic: 12 points (I didn't expect Sonic to make Top 5)_

_Knuckles: 11 points (For some reason, I knew he couldn't win this. But, that was a great race for him nevertheless.)_

_Vector: 10 points (A great race for this rookie. Beating the better vets.)_

_Shadow: 9 points (Wow, Shadow made the better half. That was a close one for him.)_

_Cream: 8 points (The middle girl here. I didn't expect her to fall that low.)_

_Big: 7 points (Good, just not great. He could of made Top 5.)_

_Tails: 6 (This is a shocker, even for me. Tails was easily Top 5. Something must have happened mid-race.)_

_Storm: 5 points (Now this is the cake here, Storm held strong all the way until the last lap…. What happened???)_

_Espio: 4 points (Again, not too bad, considering that his team held a lot of weight in the final lap.)_

_Jet: 3 points (He got too pumped and fell on that rail near the end of the second lap… Too bad, man.)_

_Amy: 2 points (This may hurt the team. She didn't get in 10th or better and as a result, they maybe in last.)_

_Wave: 0 points (She was again, doomed from the start… Tsk, Tsk…) _

**Points after two events at Metal Highway:**

_**Team Black-47 Points**_

_**Team Chaotix- 35 Points**_

_**Team Sonic- 32 Points**_

_**Team Rose- 22 Points**_

_**Team Babylon- 9 Points**_

**Team Sonic's Booth**

As Sonic sighed only catching 4th in the race, Knuckles was pleased with his Top 5 ranking in Metal Highway. "Just a little more practice and I could have won that. It's great that Rouge did win it. Beside, we're only 15 points off from the lead. We can cover that in Freestyle." Knuckles said with optimism. Sonic just nodded with a quiet smile as Tails worked on the Electric Flyer Gear he made for Freestyle. "I need to maximize the air for Freestyle. If I'm going to win this, I need the air." Tails commented as he tried to forget the 10th place finish. Team Sonic was about and had some hope for winning this first track.

**Team Black's Booth**

"Rouge, you are amazing… I didn't think you would take 1st. You know, I must buy you something after this…" Eggman applauded as Rouge took a bow and Shadow clapped as well. "I'll admit this one, you got me. Congrats, Rouge." Shadow added with a smile on his face. Rouge had a loss for words and took a seat, knowing that Shadow had Freestyle in the bag. Eggman was in the midst of fixing the Black Hole gear for Shadow. "You will need the air to pull of the 540 Chaos Control. If you pull that stunt off, you will make history." Eggman dreamed as Shadow knew what he had to do.

**Team Babylon's Booth**

"Damn IT!!!!" Storm yelled as Jet paced around quickly. In Jet's team career, his team was never down by that much. He needed to pull off some amazing stunts. Otherwise he could kiss the track medal goodbye. Wave was frantically working on Jet's Green Menace Gear. "Jet, you have to believe in me here. You need to pull of the 720 Ra Flip. If you can't then we may lose this one." Wave nervously said as Jet snatched the gear from Wave. "I have to believe you??!! You came in last. If you made at least 14th, I wouldn't be so mad. But you came in last!!!!" Jet stormed as Wave broke into tears near her tools. Jet knew what he had done and went to her. "Sorry, I'm ticked that I didn't make Top 7. I promise, I will believe in your skills. Just let me do the tricks and prepare yourself for the Showdown." Jet consoled as Wave cried in his arms. She knew that Jet meant that and she decided at that moment never to cry in front of him again.

**Team Rose's Booth **

"Amy, where's Froggy?" Big asked as Amy pulled the frog from out her hair. "Next time, keep him in the pouch. He almost got squashed!" Amy explained as Cream looked at the scoreboard that Rico updated. "Amy, we can still win this, but you have to pull some sweet tricks." Cream observed as Amy lowered her head. "Yeah, and to boot, Tails, Shadow, and Jet will be in the Freestyle. I don't think I can do this." Amy realized as Big got to work on Amy's Big Hammer Gear. Team Rose looked to the sky for answers.

**Team Chaotix's Booth**

After the great finish and being 2nd on the scoreboard, the team decided to relax with an energy drink. "Vector, what's good with your Scale Gear?" Espio inquired as Vector pointed to the lime green gear near his tools. "It will hold. The air ratio is a bit off and I can't pull off that Vector Surprise 900. If I can do that, then I know we'll win the medal." Vector analyzed as Charmy sat down and relaxed. Charmy knew that he was not needed for the rest of the day, he looked at Espio and got hyped, again.

After a brief rest from the teams, the host got back on the loudspeaker and announced that all Freestylers were to join him at the halfpipe. Vector was the first one to the podium, with Amy close behind him. Shadow came out, as Tails nervously flew in. Jet, in typical Babylon pride fashion, impressively pumped the crowd up. As they all for to the podium, they began to think out the Freestyle event.

"_I need to pull that Electric Motor 360 with a 180 Method Twist to get the X rank. A couple of decent tricks on the halfpipe will help and the speed will help me get the right height for the trick." _

"_The 540 Chaos Control. That one I've done in practice with Eggman's ramp. Let's see if this ramp will do."_

"_I've never perfected the 720 Ra Flip. I'm doomed if I can't come up with a stellar routine."_

"_Let's see, for the halfpipe should be a breeze. But to perform the Love 1080 Twist, well, I don't think I can land that."_

"_Ah, the Vector Surprise 900. That trick can be performed on any high ramp. This ramp is more than enough for me to pull this off."_

**The Setup and Rico's Predictions:**

_The riders will start from the top of the halfpipe and then perform a set of tricks from the pipe. They can do any amount within the time limit, but only the best three combos will count. After that, they will proceed to the ramp and NAIL their trick. This is a three round event. The order is as follows: Vector, Shadow, Jet, Tails, Amy. _

Rico, watching from the bleachers, got his book out and began to write his notes for this event.

_**Vector- I really think that Vector will take at least bronze here. I seen him in the race pull his Vector Surprise 900. That is an impressive trick that will give him at least the X rating. It will come down to what routine tricks he performs on the halfpipe.**_

_**Shadow- This is his chance to prove himself. After a major lost trying to pull the 540 Chaos Control, he needs the win for his team to hold that lead.**_

_**Jet- The favorite here and for very good reason. His routine is flawless on the pipe. The only way he loses this is if he doesn't land the 720 Ra Flip that he did in Babylon.**_

_**Tails- Unless Tails gets the air early, he'll fail to make Top 3. He needs to have a decent routine just to keep up with the rest for this event.**_

_**Amy- She might just win this if she comes with a nasty trick at the ramp. She beat Storm and ALMOST took the win from Jet. She shouldn't be nervous too much.**_

As Rico put his notes away, the riders began to look at the pipe and finalize their routine. Jet looked down at the pipe as Shadow looked at the ramp. Amy looked to the sky as Tails and Vector sneered at each other. There's a huge history with these two. Vector has always bullied Tails because well, Tails' annoying and Vector wasn't smart enough to understand his rambles. Throughout the years though, Vector began to better understand Tails, but still gives him the occasional punch in the arm.

**Vector's Run:**

As Vector got off the platform and into the pipe, he gained speed and air by performing some simple tricks. One of which was a 360 Jaw Rocker with a 180 Shift that got him a SS for that trick. As he went to the ramp, he crouched down and got ready to jump. As he flew high into the air, he went for the Vector Surprise 900. His body spun as he flipped twice and got the half. As he landed the trick, the crowd was on their feet. That trick got the X rating and he looked at the scoreboard. With 2 SS and 1 X, it would take an act of god to beat him.

**Shadow's Run:**

As Shadow jumped off the platform, he went for some sick tricks and one of which was the 540 Chaos Control. As that got an X rating, he knew that trick will get the lower grade if performed again. As he got to the ramp, he went goofy footed (which isn't the norm for Shadow) and flew high into the air. As he spun and flipped at the same time, the crowd stood up and waited for the landing. The silence was deafening and then the roar filled the sky. Shadow landed with ease and then after the routine was complete, he flipped off the Black Hole Gear. Luckily, the trick was already landed and he received the X for it. With 1 SS and 2 X's, Shadow was the one to beat for now.

**Jet's Run:**

Jet quickly got off the platform and into the halfpipe. As he continued to the halfpipe, he landed many different tricks to include a 180 Babylon Grab Flip. As Jet got onto the ramp, he heart was racing, his knees was shaking, and his feathers was burning. As he jumped high and long, he began the 720 Ra Flip. As he flipped twice, he ended up twisting halfway going down. He then grabbed the board, twisted again and nailed the trick as the crowd jumped up and Babylon fans rocked the "Babylon Rules" banners as Jet zoomed into the booth with 3 X rating tricks. No one has ever pulled that off yet and Jet's new trick sealed the deal. As he sat down, he named his trick. It would be forever called the 720 Ra Cliffhanger Twist.

**Tail's Run**

As Tails left the platform, his run was doomed from the start. He did simple tricks and the crowd knew that. He did get a SS for the 360 Wire to Wire Spin. Tails knew that he needed to top the 720 Ra Cliffhanger Twist in order to close the gap on Team Black. As he got to the ramp, his gear took a turn for the worse and jerked Tails off into the pavement hard and he never got the chance to perform the Electric Motor 360 Flip. He laid there, motionless for a few minutes and then the rest of his team as well as Team Rose and Team Choatix came to see if the young rider was indeed, alright. As he slowly got up from kissing the pavement, the crowd (who stood quiet as he fell) cheered at him for getting up and he was helped off to his booth. With 1 SS, 1 S, and 1 C, Team Sonic would now lose ground on the current leaders, Team Black.

**Amy's Run:**

Amy didn't make the same mistake that Tails made in his run and decided to hit the pipe hard. As she flipped and spun into the air, the crowd stood high and held cameras to catch her with such wicked air. As she made it to the ramp, she was sweating bullets. As got up high and began to flip three times. As she made the third flip, she jumped off and then landed as the gear landed on the pavement. The crowd not only got up, they roar loudly as Amy rode off into the booth. Her Heart-Stopper 1080 Offset got the attention of the reporters again and with 2 SS and 1 XX (which is a first), she looked like she had this made as she looked up at the board.

**The Results and Rico's Comments:**

_**Vector: 2 SS (16 Points) and 1 X (10 points)- 26 Points**_

_**Shadow: 1 SS (8 Points) and 2 X (20 Points)- 28 Points**_

_**Jet: 3 X (30 Points)- 30 Points**_

_**Tails: 1 C (0 Points), 1 S (6 points), and 1 SS (8 Points)- 14 Points**_

_**Amy: 2 SS (16 Points) and 1 XX (20 Points)- 36 Points**_

_**After 3 Events-**_

_**Team Black- 75 Points**_

_**Team Chaotix- 61 points**_

_**Team Rose- 58 Points**_

_**Team Sonic- 46 Points**_

_**Team Babylon- 39 Points**_

**Rico's Comments:**

**Vector: His routine wasn't enough to gain ground on Team Black. He needed another X to get close. **

**Shadow: His new, unnamed trick made the cut and actually extended his Team's lead going into the Trickoff. Nice one, Shadow.**

**Jet: That Jet! He pulled his new trick by mistake and really got the crowd hyped. Good Job, your team may get a medal after all. **

**Tails: Ouch, that ill-timed gear mishap cost your team dearly and you may not get a medal for that. Better luck next time kid. Also, take it easy for the Trickoff, you're still not at 100.**

**Amy: She shocked me yet again and her team is in medal contention as we go into the Trickoff. **

"_**All and all, the next two events will determine who get's Metal Highway. Let's see how the they do in Trickoff." Rico's Notes after Freestyle**_

**Team Sonic's Booth**

As Tails lied down, Sonic and Knuckles reviewed the tape and saw that Tails' failure was indeed his fault. "Yo, bro. You ok?" Sonic asked as Tails gave him a thumbs up. "Look Tails, this isn't the time to fall off. I know I sound harsh, but we need you to get a medal here. Trickoff is next. In order for us to win this, we need to win this event and then win the Showdown. I'm sure Sonic can win the Showdown, but after that run, I'm not so sure if you can win the Trickoff." Knuckles coldly said as Tails felt the pressure of the team on his side. He needed to win this one and in a hurry. Luckily, in Trickoff, the other teams will attempt to pull off the leader's tricks. Tails got up and reevaluated his gear to fix the kinks and tighten the bolts. The rest waited patiently and helped out by handing him the tools.

**Team black's Booth**

"O Shadow, who going to lead?" Rouge asked as she attempted to fix her bra (which as a bit loose.). Shadow shrugged as Eggman continued to work on the Black Hole Gear. "We can be sure of this, Shadow won't be leading the Trickoff. It might be Tails." Eggman commented as Rouge got out another drink and waited as Shadow got a memo from Rico's assistant. "WHAT!!????!!!???" Shadow gasped as Rouge and Eggman rushed to Shadow's side. "What's up?" Eggman asked as Shadow showed them the memo… "That's not….possible!!? All of us!!!!???" Rouge gasped as she nearly choked on her drink. Eggman quickly got on the phone to give Team Chaotix the heads up, but it was too late. Screams for all the booths signified that all the teams got the memo. "Shadow, what are we to do? I can't do half of those tricks." Eggman replied as Shadow thought of a brilliant idea. "Eggman, do you still have the Chaser Gear??" Shadow inquired. "Yeah, but why would…you….OH YEAH!!!! That's the one I can actually balance on… Ok, I see what you're planning." Eggman caught on as Rouge, looking clueless, finished her drink and made her way to the monitor.

**Team Babylon's Booth**

"JET!!!!! Why all of us!!!??" Wave quickly complained as Storm and Jet got hyped at the change of pace. "Well, well, why so difficult?" Storm blurted as Wave gave him the puffy face look. Jet, just coming off a fantastic run decided to explain to Wave and Storm the new changes and the way this Trickoff was to work. "Ok, listen up… Here's the rules for this new Trickoff: The team will be scattered with a random pick. Then whoever get's the #1 ball, will be leader. Then it's basically follow the leader until the end. Again, the higher we place, the more points we get. Let's finish in the Top 3, so we can get the gold." Jet explained as Wave calmed down and Storm hyped up. As Storm decided to view the tape, Wave signaled Jet to meet her in the back for a private conversation. "Jet, I'm sorry…. I didn't mean to get so… you know…!!???" Wave started quietly as Jet kissed her. For at least this moment, Wave didn't have to worry about being Wave, the mechanic. All she wanted right now was to be Wave, Jet's girlfriend and future lover. "Wave, don't be sorry. I'm starting to get feeling for you. Just don't forget, while out there, we work as a team. While we're alone, it's just you and I." Jet explained as Wave began to shed a few tears. For the next fifteen minutes, Jet and Wave exchanged kisses and sat down quietly together. As they heard Storm knock over some of Jet's books and Wave's tools, the couple's moment was in a flash, ruined by the muscle of the team. "Damn Storm…." They both said as they left from the back.

**Team Rose's Booth**

"Amy, Cream!!! Where's Froggy???" Big asked again as Cream looked and realized that Cheese was missing as well. "This isn't funny, where's Cheese?" Cream asked as Amy had both in hand… "Cream, Cheese went after Froggy, and Big, didn't I tell you about Froggy?!" Amy sternly said as Big got Froggy and Cream got Cheese. As Big got started with the gears on hand, Cream viewed the tape and Amy just stood there.

"_This team can win this if we can get the win in this event and in the Showdown… Big can definitely beat most of the riders here… If only he left Froggy at home or in his bag…. Well, Let's see if they can get through this…"_

**Team Chaotix's Booth**

Espio got the memo as Vector fixed his gear and Charmy just did his thing… Espio looked at the team and sat Charmy down. Vector lent his ear as Espio began. "Team, we're 14 points down and we have two more events to go. We need to win this to get the gold. Charmy, I know you like to hit cool tricks. Now is the time to unleash THAT trick… Vector, we lost some ground, but remember, we can still win this. We need to make Top 3. Got it guys?" Espio explained as Charmy got pumped and Vector grabbed Charmy to minimize destruction in the booth.

The teams got ready and nightfall approached…. Someone was going to get hurt…

**Chapter 2 End….**

**(Who going to win this….? Which team will be on top after this event..? Will Raziel X ever get a review…? Find out on the next exciting chapter of Sonic Rider- The New Circuit)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonic Riders- The New Circuit**

Chapter 3: Black and Blues in Metal Highway- Act 1

"_Take this, Wave… I can't lose to you or to that annoying Cream. Not today, not ever…" Tails, before the Trickoff_

As the riders got ready for a night Trickoff with the highway lights going in and out, Rico, as well as many hardcore fans, watched from the seats and waited for the lottery for Trickoff.

**The Lottery:**

_**Team Sonic**_

Sonic- 7: _"Great, Middle of the pack…. I really don't like this!"_

Tails- 2: _"No…. I wanted to go first…!"_

Knuckles- 14: _"Wow, at the end of the pack… At least I can study the tricks beforehand…"_

_**Team Black**_

Shadow- 3: _"Wow, I get to put the hurting on someone….EARLY!!!"_

Rouge- 1: _"My, my… I get to pull the first stunt tonight…"_

Eggman- 13: _"Just my luck, the end of the pack…."_

_**Team Babylon**_

Jet- 5: _"Rouge and Tails got the first two spots… I may not survive the first set of tricks…"_

Wave- 9: _"The bottom half… Why!!!!!"_

Storm- 6: _"Just after Jet… Sweet!!"_

_**Team Rose**_

Amy- 4: _"Wow… I was expecting number 15…. Well… I'll take it."_

Cream- 15: _"Dead Last… NO!!!!! Sobs"_

Big- 8: _"Middle with Storm and Sonic… Oh well…. Let's get ready, Froggy…"_

_**Team Chaotix**_

Espio- 11: _"This low…. I expected better."_

Vector- 10: _"I got lucky… I'm before Espio.."_

Charmy- 12: _"I'm after Espio… We get to see how hard these tricks will be..."_

**The Trickoff**

As Rouge got to the straightaway near the halfpipe, she knew what trick to start out with. She got to the left part of the halfpipe and performed a 540 Stick Them Up Flip (She gets into the air, grabs the gear and flips with an added spin to neutralize the offset.). She started out with a nasty trick…

Tails was next and he needed to pull off the 540 Stick Them Up Flip to stay around. As he got to the halfpipe, he stumbled going to the left side, but managed to pull off the 540 Stick Them Up Flip. He then topped that by going to the right side and performing the 180 Lights Out Backflip (He jumps off the Gear upside-down and backflips. Then grabs the gear and goes right-side up.). He topped Rouge and that secured him for the next round.

Shadow looked at Tails' trick and laughed as he started. He first performed the 540 Stick Them Up Flip without a flaw then got to the right side and masterfully performed the 180 Lights Out Backflip. As he got back to the left side, he sped up and jumped high. He then performed the 540 Chaos Control (He flipped off and performed a 540 spin next to his gear. He then grabs the gear and backflips to finish the trick.). That trick got him a spot for the next round.

Amy looked at the first three tricks and got really nervous. As she got started, she needed to pull off the 180 Lights Out Backflip to stand a chance at the 540 Chaos Control. She got high on the left side and missed the gear grab on the 540 Stick Them Up Flip and crashed hard on the pavement… She lied there motionless for a moment then punched the ground. She got last place for being the first one eliminated… (0 Points- Rico _**"Wow, she couldn't do the 540 Stick Them Up Flip….?? This will hurt Team Rose!"**_)

Jet looked at a battered Amy as he began his attempt. As he got to the left side, he got high and pulled the 540 Stick Them Up Flip. He then got more speed and easily got the 180 Lights Out Backflip. As he picked up more speed, he attempted the 540 Chaos Control. As the crowd stood up, he landed it and then got good air on the right side again. He got high and performed a very dangerous trick at the pipe: The Mega Wing 360 (He got off the gear, pulled a 360 spin while flipping back onto the gear. He grabbed the board and landed after the series of flips. It could be done either way, front or back.). Jet's trick got him a spot for sure as Storm looked at him.

Storm sped off without watching Rouge's trick and decided to override her trick by performing a simple 360 Spin. He landed and then his gear stalled and lost air as Storm flew off. Because of his stubbornness, he got 14th (2 Points- Rico _**"My, my, my! Storm, pay attention next time."**_)

Sonic got excellent speed as Storm limped away from the pipe. As Sonic beautifully performed the 540 Stick Them Up Flip, he got more speed and masterfully performed the 180 Lights Out Backflip. With that speed he got the air needed for the 540 Chaos Control. He gained more speed and flew high and performed the Mega Wing 360 without a problem. As Sonic landed he got MORE speed and performed the 720 Light Dash Drill (he gets off the gear and performs two Backflips while twisting like a drill until he grabs the gear and twists one more time before he lands.). Sonic is now in with eight more riders to go.

Big looked at Sonic and decided to gain as much speed that his gear could handle. As he got high on the left side, he performed the 540 Stick Them Up Flip and then quickly stumbled before hitting the right side. He barely got the 180 Lights Out Backflip as he gained a bit of speed as he attempted the 540 Chaos Control. As he got halfway into the trick, he couldn't grab his gear and he hit the left side of the pipe hard and rolled off into the center. He knew he was gone. _"Man… I had that Froggy." _Froggy luckily wasn't hurt. Big left there in 13th (3 Points- Rico _**"Damn, that looked like it hurt. Too bad. I thought you could performed those…"**_).

Wave cringed as she saw the horror that was Big walking slowly to his team's booth. As Wave began, she got the 540 Stick Them Up Flip, followed by the 180 Lights Out Backflip. She then gained momentum and nailed the 540 Chaos Control nicely and then pulled the Mega Wing 360 without too much hassle. She gained more speed and soared into the air and performed the 720 Light Dash Drill and the crowd was on their feet. Wave got to the right side and performed by far, the most technical trick so far: The Swallow 1080 (She Spins and Frontflips until both 1080's was achieved. She then got off and Backflipped until she got back to the gear with seconds before the gear landed.) Wave, now celebrating that wonderful trick, advanced to the next round.

Vector shook off any worries he may have had before the run and he flew into the left side. As he performed the 540 Stick Them Up Flip, he slipped off the gear and his head smashed the right side pipe. Vector was officially eliminated. He took 12th in the event. (4 Points- Rico _**"Ouch, didn't see that one coming. He didn't stand much of a chance when he got to the Mega Wing 360…"**_).

Espio looked at Vector's run and was shook by the thought of hitting his head on the pavement or on the pipe. As he began his run, he gained speed and nailed the 540 Stick Them Up Flip, the 180 Lights Out Backflip, the 540 Chaos Control, and the Mega Wing 360 without a problem. As Espio got high to perform the 720 Light Dash Drill, he didn't get the right rotation off. Nevertheless, he landed that trick and gain enough speed to attempt The Swallow 1080. As Espio got to the height of his air, he went for the last part of the trick. The crowd stood up and a large thump was heard. Espio, didn't land the trick. As he landed, he flew off the gear and was flying to the ramp. He landed and skidded to the edge, all the while screaming like a little girl. He took 11th (5 Points- Rico _**"Damn, that hurt. He almost had it… This will hurt Team Chaotix unless Charmy comes up with something special"**_)

Charmy got a nice start as he went for the 540 Stick Them Up Flip. As he made that trick, he then got speed for the 180 Lights Out Backflip. As he finished that trick without much problems, he then nailed the 540 Chaos Control and the Mega Wing 360. He then got high up and masterfully pulled the 720 Light Dash Drill. Then he got high enough to go for the Swallow 1080. As the crowd were once again on their feet, Charmy successfully got high enough to do the trick. As he got to the series of backflips, he then landed it with perfect results. As he got even more speed, he jump higher after he gained speed from doing a lap and jumped high and performed the Hornet's Nest 900 (Charmy jumps high and does a 900 spin while doing the Superman Hang off the board. The trick is extremely hard because you need to be light to pull it off.). As Charmy got to the booth, the fans cheered his name and photographers took snapshots of what would be, the best trick so far.

Eggman got on his gear and knew from the start that he was going to lose. As he got ready for the 540 Stick Them Up Flip, he got high and then crashed hard….. Everyone saw that and knew that Eggman took a dive for the team… He limped away knowing that he lost this event, but he team would be on top if Knuckles and Cream didn't land the current series of flips. (6 Points- Rico _**"I knew this was going to happen… But thanks to Shadow and Rouge, the team will stay in first unless Knuckles, out of all people land those tricks…"**_)

As Knuckles flew into action, he landed the 540 Stick Them Up Flip and nailed the 180 Lights Out Backflip. But when Knuckles got to the 540 Chaos Control, he slipped on the way up and flew high into the sky… Then a crash sounded near Team Black's booth. After that, Rouge was screaming, Shadow was laughing, and Eggman put his fists up as if he won the event… Despite the funny points from Knuckles' beef, he was eliminated and got a slap to boot. (7 Points- Rico _**"My my, Team Sonic is in real trouble for taking ANY medal here in Metal Highway….."**_)

Cream didn't even bother to attempt the tricks on her gear. She got off the gear and then walked towards her booth. As she got out, she had Big's gear and took off for the 540 Stick Them Up Flip. As she landed that trick, she went for the 180 Lights Out Backflip and got that done easily. She then masterfully got the 540 Chaos Control, Mega Wing 360, and even the 720 Light Dash Drill. As she got the height for the Swallow 1080, she got the backflips down, stumbled, and recovered just in time to get to the Hornet's Nest 900. As the crowd got back on their feet, all you heard was a "YES!!!" and the crowd went nuts… Cream not only got the crowd hyped, but Rico now got his not pad and put Cream's name in the MVP list for Metal Highway. As she got high, she performed a simple backflip to end the round.

**How it Went…. And Rico's Remarks for the Second Round of Trickoff-**

_Rouge- Go (__**She definitely has what it takes to get First for her team.**_

_Tails- Go (__**He has to be proud, he did the trick and his trick was difficult. Some of the people got eliminated because of it…**_

_Shadow- Go (__**Another favorite here. It won't shock me if he makes Top 3..**_

_Amy- No Go (__**She shouldn't be here right now… She is hurting and he team is suffering because of it…**_

_Jet- Go (__**I shouldn't see the Trickoff King anywhere but the Top 5… Nuff Said**_

_Storm- No Go (__**I really think Storm needs to calm down and pay attention… He will need to step up before the next track…**_

_Sonic- Go (__**Nothing new here, he continues to make it work for his team…. He might make a medal, SINGLE-HANDEDLY if this keeps up.**_

_Big- No Go (__**My my, Big really needs to step up if he even STANDS a chance for the Showdown.**_

_Wave- Go (__**She got her confidence back after that trick. I think she might be back in the hunt for her team, who should not be suffering after such great success here at Trickoff.**_

_Vector- No Go (__**This will hurt Team Chaotix….**_

_Espio- No Go (__**All the hope for this team's medal will ride on the shoulders of their youngest member…**_

_Charmy- Go (__**Speaking of the Devil, he is right now, the forerunner for MVP here at Metal Highway…**_

_Eggman- No Go (__**He needs to stick to the Bike Gears….**_

_Knuckles- No Go (__**I think he also needs to step up. Since the Time Trial, he hasn't produced much…. At all.**_

_Cream- Go (__**She may well be the sleep for this event… and the for crown for MVP for this track…**_

_Who will win this?? Will Team Black get further into the lead or will Team Babylon close the gap??? Cast your votes and give reviews…… See you for the next chapter!!!!- Raziel X_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclosure: All Sonic Characters are property of SEGA

**Sonic Riders: The New Circuit**

Chapter 4: Black and Blues in Metal Highway: Act 2

"_I have to win to stand a chance at gold… This team is too much and I'm the only one that can win it..." Jet, prepping for Round Two of Trickoff_

As the rest of the riders got ready for side events, the main riders and their losing comrades took a breather from the intense night run of Trickoff. They left for their tents as per Rico's orders only to resume tomorrow morning at 10 AM. Rico didn't much care what happened during the down time, he was only concerned with the events going as scheduled… So, let's take a look at everyone during this time…

**Sonic and Amy**

Amy was a bit pissed at the fact that she didn't place well during this first track. Sonic on the other hand was getting really pumped about tomorrow's events. As Sonic and Amy watched the stars, Amy just hugged Sonic and didn't say a word. For at this moment, she didn't want to say anything. She was just glad to have a moment with Sonic and vice versa. Sonic felt more at peace with Amy during moments like this and with a sky full of stars, he didn't bother to say anything. Let's leave these two alone, shall we?

**Eggman, Tails, Vector, and Shadow**

"I think you know what's about to happen you two tailed freak?" Shadow commented as the four of them decided to go at it in Fusion Frenzy for the X-Box. As Vector and Tails teamed up, Eggman and Shadow didn't bother to say much as they were focus on winning.

"So, Miles… How does it feel to get blasted??" Eggman boasted as he shot Tails with a paintball from the game.

"Better than the beef you did at Trickoff." Tails snidely replied as they exchange electrifying glances at each other.

"Easy Tails, we don't want Eggy to get his head scrambled." Vector calmed joked as Shadow and Tails couldn't help but to laugh.

**Knuckles, Rouge, Jet, and Wave**

"I think this is a bad idea, right Rouge???" Wave sighed as Knuckles and Jet got on some light posts and with that said, a challenged ensued…

"If I win, then Rouge serves me dinner tonight." Jet boasted as Rouge looked on with worried eyes….

The challenge: Who would stay on a pole longer: Knuckles or Jet???

As Jet and Knuckles got onto a light pole, Rouge and Wave looked on and began to pray. Both of them knew that the winner would have the loser's girl to serve the winning couple's dinner for a week. For Rouge, that meant that she would have to eat take out for a week and that wasn't the way to go, especially for her creamy skin and her weight. For Wave on the other hand, she would have to wear a waitress outfit that she didn't enjoy at all since her last job before become a member of Team Babylon was a waitress position that she sucked at.

As Jet and Knuckles began the challenge, they both knew that the other wouldn't concede and inch. For seconds, then minutes, then an hour, the two stood there, cool as the other side of the pillow. After what seemed to be two hours, Jet slipped off and landed on the pavement. Knuckles jumped off to see if Jet was ok. Jet got up, dusted himself off and then walked to Wave. He then hugged and kissed her before he left to his tent for the night. Wave sulked as she looked at Rouge and saw that she had the waitress outfit ready to go.

"Please don't make me go through with this…" Wave pleaded as Knuckles and Rouge looked at each other, chuckled, and then looked back at Wave. Wave without another word went to her tent and got changed. A few minutes passed and without a sound, Wave came out in a pink and red waitress outfit with the matching shoes… Both Knuckles and Rouge looked and gave her a thumbs up.

Dinner went on as scheduled…

**Storm and Jet**

As Storm heard Jet come into the tent, he was tempted to say "Boss", but Jet quickly looked at him and nodded.

"Remember Storm, I'm not your boss anymore. We're a team and you can just call me Jet." Jet commented as Storm nodded.

Storm continued to look at old footage of what happened during the race and saw that he needed to get on the ball if he wanted his team to score a metal for the track.

"_Jet, Wave, I must see if this is what I need to do… Next track, no more Mr. Nice Storm. It's going to be straight cutthroat from here on out." _Storm pondered as he finished and hit the hammock for the night.

**Charmy and Cream**

Not much could be said about the two youngest riders in the circuit. As Cream and Charmy slept HARD, they both knew that if they won Trickoff in the morning, then it was that one of them would be MVP for the track.

**Espio, Big, and Amy???**

As Amy finished with Sonic for he night, she tripped over Froggy. Just as she pick the lime green frog up, Big ran in Amy's direction and stopped when Amy show Big the frog from a distance.

"Sorry, Amy.. I jumped out the pouch and…..oh." Big began before Amy dismissed him with a quiet, yet stern look. Big didn't waste anymore time and went back to Team Rose's tent for the night.

Just as Amy went to her tent, Espio appeared on top of the tent, looking at the clear night sky.

"Espio, what is it to be a good leader?" Amy quietly questioned, as not to wake Cream and Charmy (who slept in the same tent for obvious reasons. Refer to Vector, Shadow, Tails, and Eggman's section).

"A good leader knows when to act and when it ease off and observe. You have been so obsessed on impressing Sonic, that you're missing a larger picture. Your team needs you. For god's sake, you have the youngest rider on your team. Not to mention that Big turned out to be a better mechanic than expected. You need to calm down and deliver. Sonic would want you to do your best. Even if it means beating him in a race." Espio explained before Amy looked up and shed what would be her last tears for a while.

As Espio and Amy went into their respective tents, daybreak was just a few mere hours and that proved to be a factor towards the teams.

**Rico**

As Rico began modifying Trickoff, he found a cool variant to do for this track to get an undisputed winner. He then got his notebook out and began his notes.

**Rouge- **(_She is going to be a major factor for this conclusion. She needs to have a trick and an Ace up her sleeve in order to pull this one off._)

**Tails- **(_Tails can't afford to slip up here. With Team Sonic still in the hunt, he might be able to win this one out._)

**Shadow- **(_Shadow just has to stay consistent and his team will be in front going into Showdown._)

**Jet- **(_This isn't new for the Trickoff King, he needs a stellar trick to get Team Babylon back into medal contention. That and a little help from Wave as well._)

**Sonic- **(_Sonic is in the same boat as Tails. Both of them needs to place HIGH in order to close the gap on Team Black and Team Chaotix._)

**Wave- **(_Wave just needs to think calmly and pull off some insane tricks to place high enough to be in medal contention._)

**Charmy- **(_Charmy will need some help for Team Choatix to get back into first. There's not doubt that with a decent run, his team will place at least Silver_)

**Cream- **(_Cream will also need some help for Team Rose to narrow the gap on team Choatix. If Team Sonic doesn't show for this conclusion, Team Rose will have a medal before the end of the day._)

Rico finished his notes and his memo before taking a heavy nap.

**Day 2: Trickoff**

As Rico got up and printed his added stipulation, the teams got up and got freshened up for what would be the last day on Metal Highway. As Rico gave his assistants his memo to the team captains, Rico smiled as the construction team came with three "hoops" and installed them in the gap between the ramp and the beginning of the second set of turns.

**Team Sonic**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!???" Sonic yelled as Tails and Knuckles looked at Rico's recent change.

"WHA????" Tails added as he saw the changes.

"Great, Rico is really trying to have us stand out. No doubt that this will make or break us." Knuckles concluded as he went and sat down.

Team Sonic wasn't expecting to see that the "hoops" that Rico installed were to be Grade Multipliers for today. As Sonic and Tails got their Gears in order, Knuckles put on his headset so he can give instructions from the tent.

"Well Tails, let's impress someone!" Sonic cheers with Tails getting hyped about the situation.

**Team Black**

"Wow, Rico is really raising the bar…" Shadow commented as Rouge and Eggman looked on without much of a change in emotions at all.

"Well, what did you expect? Rico is crafty and he's demanding. But all and all, I think this is best. We just need to place Top 3, right Eggman?" Rouge examined as Eggman began crunching numbers in his head.

"Well, if you make Top 3, then we shouldn't leave here lower than Silver. If I can close it out in Showdown, then that will ensure us Gold." Eggman answered as Team Black got ready. Eggman on the headset, Rouge and Shadow on their Gears.

**Team Babylon**

"Damn that Rico!!!" Wave quickly mouthed off as Jet rubbed his eyes and Storm yawned from what was a rough night for all of them. "He thinks that he can do what ever the hell he wants to." Wave continued as Jet and Storm smiled as they read the memo.

"Wave, a moment please." Storm calmly said as Wave lent her ear for Storm. Just then both Storm and Jet whacked her across the back of her head.

"Wave, this may be our chance. Looks, with these "hoops" we can score HIGHER than the rest of the riders and teams today. That will put us in a position to actually save face and score a medal here." Jet explained as Storm got his headset and Wave had a concerned look in her eyes.

"I don't understand, wouldn't you want an easy chance than a risky one. I know you're one for thrills and risks, but this is a bit too much, even for you." Wave pleaded as she was silenced by Jet's lips on hers. Wave immediately dissolved any doubt she had in Jet and herself and went along with the new memo.

**Team Rose**

"Great, JUST GREAT!!!" Amy yelled as Big yawned and Cream looked frightened as she got the task from Rico's assistant.

"I don't know if I can win?" Cream fret as Amy went to her and hugged her.

"Believe in yourself and you should be fine. I believe in you, now believe in yourself." Amy commented as Cream's face changed. As Amy's words hit Cream, she got inspired and pumped to win it for her team. Big got the headset and Amy looked on from the TV in the tent.

**Team Chaotix**

"Charmy, you know what to do. You must get high and pull off a mean trick… Got it?" Espio commented as Charmy looked at Vector with his Gear.

"Be very cautious, if you should land a sick trick, we might be able to take gold here." Vector added as Charmy got hyped and left for the ramp.

**Trickoff- Final Act**

As Rico came out and looked at the "hoops", the riders got into position and prepared their minds for the toughest tricks possible. Simply put, this was going to make one team, or break another… With the "hoops" lighting up, one thing was for certain, someone was going down…

**The Finale….**

As all the riders got to the start, it was going to be speed and style that wins this one… As the green light blazed the start, Wave and Rouge both saw each other and got to the ramp first. They were followed by Tails, Cream, and Charmy. Jet, Shadow, and Sonic made up the rear and all of them got to the highest hoop. As they all pulled sick tricks, screams and yells filled the air as cheers hyped up everyone. Rouge SUPER BEEFED on the landing as Wave joined the beefage. Both girls crashed hard on the pavement after two backflips. Jet and Sonic landed simple, yet elegant tricks and Shadow pulled the Spear Method. Tails, Cream, and Charmy flew high, and landed the Pact Triangle tricks (Each one does three spins and frontflips and then performs Superman Noseflips.). The crowd went wild and Rico knew who won and who lost…

**Rico's Scores and Results**

Rouge- C with 8 points

Wave- C with 6 points

Sonic- AA with 16 points

Shadow- S with 19 points

Jet- A with 18 points

Tails, Cream, and Charmy- XX with 30 points a piece!!!

**Standings**

_**Team Black- 108 Points (This is expected, but guess who might come back and win???)**_

_**Team Chaotix- 100**_

_**Team Sonic- 99**_

_**Team Rose- 91**_

_**Team Babylon- 65**_

**With one event to go, who will win and who will fall? Sorry for the delay… Review and enjoy….**

**Raziel X**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclosure: All Sonic Characters are property of SEGA. Rico is the property of Raziel X

**Sonic Riders- The New Circuit**

Chapter 5: A Fight for Gold with a Twist of Lime

"_This time, Sonic, THIS TIME, I won't lose…."- Wave before Showdown…._

As Rico got up and saw what the score was, he was getting excited and pumped for the showdown… Just as he got on his communicator to his staff, two guests came in and a new team with late registration papers came into his office in a hurry.

"I take it that you're Team Freedom… It's too late to get in for this track, but staring next track, which will start tomorrow, you're on the roster. Oh, by the way, you have VIP seats today. Lose the hoods during the awards presentation. I want to turn some heads here." Rico commented as the hooded team nodded and walked out of the office.

"As for you two, starting next track, you will be my judges. Do you have any problems with that?" Rico asked as all three got ready to speak.

"I personally have no problems with that. I'm only rating for speed and precision." The metal looking hedgehog said as he got ready to continue. "All I know is this, since my creator redesigned me for this circuit, I have seen the footage for this track. I ready for instructions. Before I forget, Master Rico, call me Metal Sonic." Metal Sonic commented as Rico looked up and gave a thumbs down for the name.

"Sorry. Metal Sonic won't do here. How about Speed Demon or SD for short?" Rico inquired as Metal Sonic nodded and changed the name registry.

Speed Demon, or SD used to be Eggman's pride and joy. But when Eggman retired from villain work, Speed Demon didn't have any orders. That's when Rico came and asked Eggman for his creation. Eggman quickly rejected Rico's first offer, but after some negotiations and a bit of bargaining, Rico got the rights to Speed Demon and Eggman got funds for his advertisement campaign for Extreme Gears. Though they are trade partners, Rico didn't want to interfere with the chemistry of Team Black, so he backed off and let Eggman and company do their thing.

"Um, Rico, would it be possible if I judged the tricks?" A long braided echidna as Rico smiled.

"Tikal was it? I believe I can have that arranged…" Rico commented as Tikal jumped up and gave the V sign.

Tikal, descendant of a lost race of echidna, time traveled and then got caught up with Knuckles. As she realized that Knuckles was the chosen one the guard the ME, she also took responsibility for its safety. Since Knuckles began racing again, Tikal got lonely. Rico came to Angel Island to find a tricks judge and got that in Tikal.

As Rico briefed Tikal and SD, the riders got ready to pack and go for showdown… The tension of this event was so delicate, that you can cut it with a butter knife and get a clean slice from it. Team Sonic, Team Black, and Team Babylon didn't need Rico's transport on the account that everything was a light load for them. Team Rose and Team Chaotix used the transport and the truckers awaited their instructions. As Rico attendants got the directions for the next track, the new team got ready and had their cloaks on to add the suspense.

**Showdown**

_Showdown worked as followed: A rider from each team will go out and go one lap with an opponent. The winner will take a breather while the loser continues and faces a fresh rider from a different team. It continues until everyone participating in Showdown has raced. The most wins will be awarded the points accordingly. _

**Team Sonic**

"Sonic, you need to beat Eggman in order for us to take gold." Tails commented as Sonic and Knuckles reviewed Eggman's recent battles. As Sonic looked at Eggman's moves, Knuckles didn't see any room for Sonic to make any errors. As the Knuckles reviewed Eggman, Tails got on Wave. Tails saw that Wave took to the sky in many of her battles and needed to get free to she could get away.

"Sonic, Wave can't take a hit… So, if you hit her, she can be beaten." Tails commented as Sonic got his mind set for Eggman and Wave. Sonic needed to win otherwise his team wouldn't leave here with a medal…

**Team Black**

"The way to beat Sonic is to cut him off, but with that task in itself, that won't be easy..." Rouge commented as Eggman tuned his Egg Breaker Bike Gear.

"Wave and Big are pushovers. I'm more concerned about Espio. He can use his shurikens to slow the doc down. Not to mention the obvious with Sonic and Eggman." Shadow added while Eggman stayed focused on his tasked… Rouge and Shadow got very uneasy when Eggman got this far and didn't say a word to either of them.

_(Time to win this… Thanks for the insight, team…)_ Eggman thought as he got to the starting line and didn't look back.

**Team Babylon**

Wave was in total fear as she was reminded of her showdown event. Jet and Storm, on the other hand, sat down and got ready for Wave's Q and A session.

"I can beat Big, but how to deal with Eggman??? Storm, you've faced him, how does he race???" Wave nervously asked as Storm got ready and rubbed his head. Even Storm didn't want to remember the Eggman battle in Ice Factory.

"Eggman is ruthless and fast. His Egg Breaker Gear is too good and with Eggman's power, you get hit once, you might as well pack it up. He will make you spin and he will speed away just as fast. I can't beat him... Hell, Jet can't beat him." Storm said as Jet's face lit up with an embarrassed red.

"Well, he is fast and I have to give him credit, his punch does pack a kick to it." Jet saved face as Wave looked even more terrified than before.

"What about Sonic? I know you lost to him Jet, but Storm never told us how he did against him?" Wave continued as quivered as Storm got ready for his next stitch of information.

"Sonic can be beat, if you can hit him hard. I know, I nailed him back at Night Chase.) Storm said confidently as Wave looked less timid as before. Storm then got a thought and decided to act on it. "Wave, hit me!" Storm added.

As Wave cringed at the idea, she also remembered that Storm could take a hit. She was hesitant at first, but then got the courage to kick Storm. Storm looked at Wave, laughed and then sat back down.

"You can't hit hard, can you?" Storm obviously pointed out as Wave, humiliated, sat back down. She couldn't put Storm on the floor and to boot, Jet looked on with troubled eyes.

Just as Wave couldn't handle anymore of Storm's abuse, Jet got Storm back up and kicked him. Storm went flying to the outside as Sonic, Shadow, Eggman, Rouge, and Tails looked on from about 10ft. They all laughed as storm dusted himself off and laughed with them.

"What happened this time?" Shadow mused as Storm couldn't help but to answer.

"Wave couldn't knock down a chair without hurting herself." Storm chuckled as Sonic and Eggman got evil grins and headed to Team Babylon's tent.

"My my, what are we having today, Eggman." Sonic snidely said as Wave and Jet glanced at Eggman and Sonic, who entered the tent without permission. Jet didn't much mind, but Wave was a bit ticked at that notion and foresaw what was to happen next.

"I don't know… Maybe, um… Sparrow Stew with side of Roadkill… HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Eggman mused as Wave and Jet looked shockingly at Eggman and Sonic.

"You'll go down…!!! You'll see!!!" Wave violently countered as Sonic and Eggman did their shocked crowd impersonations.

As Sonic and Eggman left, Wave cried yet again in Jet's arms. She knew she was doomed and she was going to let her team down… Jet calmly consoled her and had her sit on his lap.

"Go out there and do your best. We can't win a medal, but let's turn some heads before we go into the next track." Jet calmly said as Wave dried her eyes and raised her head.

**Team Rose**

Big, cream, and Amy didn't do much aside from look at the tapes and jot down quick cliff notes for Big. Big then got set with his Frog Grind Radio gear and got ready for one hell of a match.

_(Oh god, if you can hear us, let Big win this….)_ Both Amy and cream prayed as they looked on from the stands.

**Team Chaotix**

"Espio, watch fro Sonic's Kicks, Eggman's Power Punches, Wave's monkey Wrench, and Big's Fishing Pole…." Vector commented as Espio got read for his event and his time to shine…

"Yea, Espio, you can do it… We can win gold here if you can knock Eggman on his AS… OWWW" Charmy began before Vector smacked him across his head..

"Your mouth, Charmy." Vector added as Espio meditated. Espio knew that gold was in reach and a clean sweep here could be the difference between gold and silver.

**Showdown and Rico's Thoughts**

As the participants got to the starting laser, Rico got a front row view of the action with Speed Demon and Tikal looking on in the crowds. Not to mention that the new team that Rico signed up sat in view of all five riders.

"Hey, sugar, is your boyfriend in this event?" The first hooded lady commented.

"Nah, he was in Trickoff…" The other one mused as the last one got pumped…

"My boyfriend is in this event…" The last one mentioned as Rico bowed to the ladies and sat down and did what would be his last race notes before evaluation.

**Sonic- Sonic will need to keep Eggman from winning if his team stands a chance at gold. **

**Eggman- All he needs to do is to take out Espio and Sonic… With that said, he can win the Gold for his team.**

**Wave- She needs a miracle to even get a medal here. She needs a lot of help, and that's to include the dethroning of the Showdown Beast, Eggman.**

**Big- With some solid wins and some help, Big can definitely get Silver here. With more help, he might give his team Gold.**

**Espio- again, Espio is in a very good position here. All he needs to do is get a few wins and a medal will go to team Chaotix.**

As the rider got their picks, Eggman and Wave was up first, Followed by Sonic, Big, then with enough rest and a scouting advantage, Espio.

**Wave Vs. Eggman**

As Eggman and Wave both saw the laser, Wave ran to the start at the 10m line while Eggman backed off to the 50m. As the laser passed Eggman and then Wave, Eggman got a huge boost in speed, all the while, leaving Wave 3 seconds behind off the back. As Wave and Eggman got into Traffic for the first time, Wave dodged the cars as Eggman crashed through and gained the appropriate speed needed to get into the first set of S-bend turns. As Eggman got in first, Wave quickly closed the gap and got into Eggman's range of sight. As she got out her monkey wrench, Eggman slammed her into the hairpin turn and slid off into the second straightaway. While Eggman was crashing the cars, Wave collected herself and got some speed from the back draft Eggman caused. As Eggman got to the ramp, Wave closely crept up on his and both jumped off the ramp with precision into the Metal's Highway most dangerous set of turns. As Wave passed him on the apex turns, Eggman got even and nailed her again on the second hairpin. Wave kissed the wall and Eggman crossed the line..

_**Winner: Eggman**_

**Rico- Coming from Eggman, he played that one too damn close. Wave almost pulled an upset. But with that said, Team Babylon is racing to play spoiler to the other teams.**

**Wave Vs. Sonic**

As Wave got to the 30m mark, Sonic stayed at the 50m and saw the laser pass him. As Wave looked at the laser pass her, both of them got good starts and left the line with excellent speed. As both dodged traffic, Sonic barely edged her out and got into the S-bend turns. As Wave closed the gap, Sonic spun hard and created a whirlwind behind him. Though the tactic usually works in races, Wave saw that one and passed him quickly and got into the hairpin and left Sonic in the dust. As Wave continued to dodge traffic, Sonic quickly came back and tailed poor Wave. As she made it to the ramp, she felt wind blowing from behind her and that wasn't a good sign. She quickly jumped the ramp with Sonic getting better air. As both of them landed, they were in each other's faces as they approached the apex turns. As Wave powerslided her way away from Sonic, Sonic rolled, spun and sped pass Wave for the first time and entered the hairpin with too much speed. He slowed up a bit and then boosted again as he and Wave were neck and neck as they crossed the line. No one knew who won, all except Rico and Speed Demon.

_**Winner: Sonic**_

**Rico- This was a close match… I like how Wave keeps putting the pressure on the rest, but she needs to win at least one… Now both favorites to win have breaks while she continues.**

**Wave vs. Big**

As Wave got to the 30m point again, Big stayed at the 15m mark. As the laser passed Wave, and then Big, Big got a good start, but Wave got a better start. As they got into the first set of traffic, Big crashed the cars and Wave continued to dodge, but with fatigue setting in, she needed to end it in the turns and get cruise control speeds to get Big off her back. As she got into the S-bend turns, she commanded the turns while Big just let the course work him. As Wave made it out with about a good 5 seconds away from her pursuer, Big began is comeback by getting back to crashing the cars. As Wave and Big got to the ramp, Wave was already in a good enough position to get the win. As Wave got into the last of the turns, Big just couldn't get up there and as a result, a winner was announced.

_**Winner: Wave**_

**Rico- Wave needed this win, now she can relax for once while Big heads into his match with Espio.**

**Big Vs. Espio**

As Espio and Big started at the 30m mark, the laser passed them both and they were off. Big continued to crash the cars, but Espio decided to draft and use Big as a slingshot going into the S-Bend Turns. As Espio continued to draft and use Big's turbulence, Big continued to crash the cars and get more speed. As Big got to the ramp, Espio attacks by throwing a star on the ramp. Big slid to the side and Espio passed him and got ok air going into the apex turns. Big finally got out of that section and got to the apex, but it was already too late…

_**Winner: Espio**_

**Rico- Espio used the ramp as a roadblock to Big. Also, Espio's strategy to draft off of Big's turbulence was simply remarkable. Kudos to Espio. Big now has to square off against a fresh Eggman. **

**Big Vs. Eggman**

As Eggman started at the 50m, Big stayed at the 30m and waited for the laser. As both saw the laser pass them, Eggman again exploded off into the traffic and leaving Big to fend for himself. As Eggman got into the S-Bend turns, Big looked winded and tired. Big then collapsed near the first hairpin turn. Eggman continued to speed through the track and ended up finishing before Big to the ramp.

_**Winner: Eggman**_

**Rico- Eggman as already rested and getting Big early didn't help much, but what got me is that Big is tired and hurting… Let me get the paramedics.**

As the paramedics looked at Big, they found out that Big was ok, but couldn't finish Showdown. Sonic would get the win by default and Big would get rested at the tent before the ceremony.

**Big: 0-4, 0 points (I feel for him. A Warrior to the bitter end… Team Rose won't get a medal this time…)**

**Wave Vs. Espio**

As Wave and Espio started at the 50m, Wave got a little rest and when the laser passed them both, they sped away into the traffic. Wave kept a good pace, but fell off when Espio sped in between cars and truckers. As both made it into the S-Bend turns, Wave got out the monkey wrench. Espio nixed that by throwing a shuriken at Wave, making her lose the wrench. As they got into the second traffic jam, Espio extended his lead and Wave couldn't keep up. As Espio got into the ramp, Wave eased her way to the ramp as well. As Espio landed, Wave now was closing the gap. As they got into the last Hairpin, Espio put on the speed and left Wave with a wad of sand and dirt for her to eat.

_**Winner: Espio**_

**Rico- Impressive by Espio, not losing the lead at all. Wave, despite her gallant efforts couldn't get enough speed in to outrace and outclass Espio. She did her best though.**

**Wave: 1-3, 10 points (She got one in and that's enough for me to be convince she still has some talent left. She really needs to relax more though.)**

**Sonic Vs. Espio**

Espio knew that he was going up against the big boys and Sonic didn't even blink as he waited at 75m away. Espio, at the 50m waited for the laser to pass and speed away like he did Wave. As the laser pass them both, Sonic was the one who sped ahead and Espio for the first time, trailed someone. As Sonic quickly got out of traffic, Espio barely kept up and saw his chance to draft Sonic slipping away. As they got into the second traffic jam, Sonic continued to extend his lead and make quick work of the cars. Espio continued to trail, but now started to gain momentum to turn the tides on Sonic. As Sonic jumped the ramp, Espio didn't follow far behind. It would be all down to the hairpin at the finish. As Sonic began to slide, Espio pulled in from the inside and now it was a dash to the finish line. No one knew except for SD.

_**Winner: Sonic**_

**Rico- Another great race and close finish for Sonic. Espio did give it 100, but that would be a problem going against the beast. Eggman is going to have a field day. **

Just as Espio got ready for Eggman, Vector and Charmy stopped Espio.

"Why did you stop me…?" Espio asked

"We got a medal… We have nothing else to prove for now. We can't get first and in this condition, you'll get creamed by Eggman. Let it go and we'll get bronze here." Vector said with Charmy nodding. The team didn't want to accept it, but they knew they got at least one medal… They left for the tent and got ready for the ceremony.

**Espio: 2-2, 20 points (Good job guy, you really pulled it out for the team. They did mention a good point and you know, I like your team for that. Take a rest for this, Team Chaotix, you did well…)**

**Eggman Vs. Sonic**

This was the race everyone wanted to see: The Blue Blur vs. The Beast. Team Sonic and Team Black went outside to see the race and its entirety. Team Rose, Babylon, and Chaotix waited in the start with a plasma TV in the corner. Everyone wanted to see this match.

"Sonic vs. Eggman. This is it guys…. One team will get gold here." Knuckles stated the obvious.

"This is too much for me to grasp!" Rouge quivered as Shadow began to sweat and Tails nervously looked on.

"Wave, Storm, come quick!! The main event is about to start." Jet yelled as the rest of Team Babylon didn't hesitate to see this race.

"I hope you win, Sonic…" Amy looked on as the new team looked on as well.

"This will be a good race. Charmy, Cream, Vector, let's see what these two can do." Espio commented as they all sat down and watch what would be, a match made by destiny.

As the two started at the 100m mark, Eggman began to sweat and Sonic's hands began to shake. One of them was going to win and the other one would go to the next track wearing silver. As the special red laser passed them both, they ran to the start and both got AMAZING STARTS…. Eggman quickly crashed the cars as Sonic easily kept up. Cheers filled the sky as Sonic decided to get the first strike by kicking Eggman. Eggman block the attack and the crashed a car near Sonic. Sonic jumped out of the way as both of them got into the S-Bend turns. Eggman drifted as Sonic swayed into the first 108 degree hairpin. Both powerslided and got an air slingshot into the traffic. Eggman continued to crash the cars as Sonic swayed back and forth. As Eggman saw Sonic in his sights, he got a bit nervous and increased the speed going into the ramp. As Eggman jumped, Sonic also jumped high and got a little more air than Eggman. As they both landed, Sonic again tried to attack. Eggman again blocked, but this time punched Sonic in the gut.

Unaware of the attack, Sonic took it and continued to go into the hairpin turn. That's when fate conspired for a winner. Sonic powerslid too much and fell off the gear, all the while in pain from Eggman's counterattack. Eggman passed Sonic and crossed the line with Sonic recovering near the line as he walked across in failure…

_**Winner of Showdown: Eggman**_

**Rico- This was an electrifying race. I don't think anyone would have seen that one go any other way. That will be one for the record books.**

As Eggman went to Team Black, he stopped and turned back to sonic. He extended his hand and Sonic in return shook is hand.

"You got me." Sonic wearily said as Eggman shook his head and released Sonic's hand.

"I got lucky. Next time, I might be the one who walks pass the line." Eggman tiredly said as they walked to the rest of the crowd..

**Sonic: 3-1, 30 points (Good Job, Blue Blur. You truly surprised me and in fact, you might be able to improve with every match.)**

**Eggman: 4-0, 40 points (Nothing special here, Eggman continues to terrorize the competition here in Showdown and because of that, they may have first here.)**

**Final Result of Metal Highway**

**Team Black- 148 points (This team came out, show the world that they will not lose.)**

**Team Sonic- 129 points (This is a kick in the pants. They went from not making a medal to getting silver here. Good comeback.)**

**Team Chaotix- 120 points (If Espio just went for it, he may have gotten the giant to lose. But bronze is still good.)**

**Team Rose- 91 points (They looked good up until the end… Good luck in the next track.)**

**Team Babylon- 75 points (Until the end, this team didn't live up to the hype, but I know they will be ready for the next track.)**

**Ceremony and Next Track**

As Rico, his two judges and the mystery team came to the podium, the teams lined up and sat down in their seats and prepared for the awards ceremony.

"To all today, who have witness this track event, this is the end of our first track. I would like to invite those who haven't bought season tickets to see my assistants and get some. For those who have season tickets, mark your maps: Starlight Rapids is next. Now, before I introduce my judges and the last team to join us, I have some awards to give out.

First off, the team awards: The Bronze Medal goes to Team Chaotix!!! Will Charmy, Espio, and Vector come forth and receive these medals." Rico announced as Espio, Charmy, and Vector went to the podium. As they got up there, Rico awaited them with three shiny bronze medals.

"One, Two, THREE… CHAOTIX!!!!" Team Chaotix yelled as their fans and supporters cheered. As they left the stage, everyone clapped and waved banners of Team Chaotix. As they sat down, Charmy and Vector looked good and had pictures taken of them. Espio clinched his medal and held it to him. For the first time, Espio actually won something and did his best for his team.

"Now for Silver, this team had a rocky start, but ended up proving that nice guys don't always finish last. They finish in second, WILL TEAM SONIC STEP FORTH…." Rico announced as Team Sonic got applause and praise. They got up to the podium where Rico awaited them with three glossy silver medals. As they got Silver, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles posed for the camera and all their fangirls cheered. As they sat down, Tails and Sonic looked at the battle marks they had and then the medals they won. Knuckles looked at his medals and sat next to Rouge.

"Congrats, baby." Rouge cooed as Knuckles rubbed the medal on his red fur and raised his fist in the air.

"Rico is getting ready to get you guys." Knuckles mentioned as Rico did get ready to announce the Gold medalists.

"Now, in all my years, have I never had this honor until now. To present Gold to this team, they sweated iron, blood and tears and in the end, they outclassed the rest. Gold is an honor and is beautiful, will Team Black step forth." Rico announced as Eggman, Shadow, and Rouge got up and made their way to the podium. As they got there, Rico awaited them with three glamorous Gold medals. As Shadow got his, Sonic signaled to Shadow and Shadow knew that they got the one-two punch reversed this time. Eggman took his quietly and head to his seat. Rouge got hers and made her way to Knuckles, kissed him and took pictures with him.

"Now, the moment you all have been waiting for. The MVP for this track was one of the most unusual cases yet. She came out, did her thing, and impressed everyone. Not only that, she is our youngest rider, give it up to Cream!!!!" Rico presented as Cream jumped up and ran to the podium. Rico awaited her with a trophy that was double her size.

"I now present Cream of Team Rose, MVP of the track… Give another round to her and her team." Rico announced as Team Rose chants filled the air. Cream (with the help of Big) went to Amy and raised the trophy as a victory for Team Rose.

Team Babylon didn't get recognized, but the Team Babylon chants and cheers didn't seem to get quiet. Everyone who supported them continued to support them and showed it in grand fashion. Jet, Wave, and Storm didn't lower their heads as they clapped for the winners and prepared for Rico's surprises.

"Now, with the awards out the way, let's get down to my surprises. My first surprise is my judges. Say hello to Tikal and Speed Demon, formerly known as Metal Sonic!!!" Rico mentioned as everyone saw the judges. Sonic and Shadow didn't much mind SD, but the rest were a bit confused. Tikal got a warm welcome from Rouge and Knuckles.

"Now my next surprise, now introducing, TEAM FREEDOM…" Rico announced as The first hooded figure dehooded herself. It was a purple cat dressed in a black and red body suit with her ponytail highlighted in red.

"My name is Blaze, leader of Team Freedom and a Speed rider. I hope to get many fans in the upcoming tracks and months ahead." Blaze commented as the crowd went nuts.

_(Great, my girlfriend is here… Better not let Eggman get to her first, otherwise I'm going to hear this all night.)_

As the other two dehooded themselves, Espio and Vector felt chills from their spines. They knew who were underneath the hoods.

"Hi, I'm Bunny.. Power Rider and Mechanic" Bunny started.

"Hello, I'm Sally, Flyer and Scout." Sally finished.

"And we finish up the our team, Team Freedom." Both of them said together with some life to it and the crowd continued to cheer.

Bunny wore a White top with her white pants covering her legs that Eggman's father did in times past. She was the cousin of Cream and Vector's current girlfriend. She didn't have a temper to her, but will hit you if you didn't do something right. Sally wore her blue very with a white tee shirt and green shorts. Her boots were blue as well. Sally was the logical one and always training for something. She ended with Espio shortly after Sonic left Knottinghole. Since then, she and Espio trained hard for her to learn the gears. Blaze (whose outfit is already mentioned) didn't speak to many people. As she met Shadow, she was immediately attracted to him.

It didn't take long for her to hook up with him and go out on dates. Shadow, since the Maria accident didn't take up a new romance. He vowed to Blaze that he would protect her and she vowed to do the same. They don't talk too much in public, but get quite intimate behind others.

"That's all for now… See you at Starlight Rapids." Rico finished.

**A Bet Among Captains**

As Rico's cleaning crew began their work, Blaze, Shadow, Sonic, Jet, and Espio began talking about stuff.

"Hey Sha… Missed me???" Blaze flirted as Shadow put a thumbs up to let her know that he did miss her.

"So, Blaze, how's the leg holding up?" Sonic inquired as Blaze showed her leg up and gave him a thumbs up.

"So, Sonic, Shadow. Wanna race to Starlight?" Blaze challenged as the two couldn't resist a challenge.

"Wait up, can I join? I want to beat you all too." Jet cockily inquired.

"Think you can beat me?" Blaze snidely countered.

"Put your rings where your tails at!!" Jet mocked as Blaze took offense of the whole "Rings wrapped around her tail" joke.

"Fine… 300 Rings. Anyone else wants to lose money!??" Blaze commanded as Sonic intervene.

"You know you can't win. Here's 300…" Sonic replied as he got his rings out and placed on the ground.

"Blaze, you shouldn't of done that." Shadow commented as he placed 300 rings down.

"I'm in." Espio commented as he place 300 rings down.

"Don't forget me!!!" Amy intervened as she place 300 rings down from out of nowhere.

"Wow, an extra 300 rings. I'm in." Blaze sharply mentioned as Amy gave her a cold stare.

"Now we're talking." Jet said as he placed his 300 rings down.

"Now, for this to work, who will watch this?? Oh…" Blaze inquired before Rico took the rings and placed them in his bag.

"The race begins now!!!" Rico announced.

**Sorry for the long wait… College and Work, but that don't mean I will give up… Give Comments and tell me what you would like to see happen….- Raziel X**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclosure: All Sonic Characters are property of SEGA. Rico is the property of Raziel X

**Sonic Riders- The New Circuit**

Chapter 6: Something to Prove and Someone to Lose

"_This is my debut and I have to race against these beasts and savages… What did I do for this to happen…? I should have kept my mouth shut…" Blaze, beginning the Butterfly Run._

As Rico picked up the 1800 rings from the ground, he knew what was to happen as a result; he decided to inform the other teams as they got ready to race. As they prepped the gears for racing action, a chao with a camera was on standby, waiting to get fantastic footage of what would be a race among team leaders.

As the captains got ready, Rico quickly typed and printed out instructions to the other teams and told them to meet their captains at the end of the Butterfly Run.

**Team Sonic**

As Rico's assistant got to Team Sonic's tent, Knuckles and Tails was breaking down the team tent and getting ready to depart. As Rico's assistant left the memo with Tails, no words were exchanged and his assistant left. Knuckles and Tails just looked at their stuff and quickly decided to have one of Rico's transports take it to Starlight Rapids.

"Tails, I'm going to see the race at Butterfly Run. I know it's a captain's race, but the only way to get to Starlight Rapids is to run that hellish run." Knuckles noted as Tails took notes.

"Yeah, I remember that run. Wave beat me and laughed at me because I couldn't turn properly at that time… I wonder why all the team captains took on such a challenge?" Tails added as they began to see all the teams use Rico's transport.

"Looks like we're not the only ones looking forward to this race, almost everyone is getting ready to watch." Knuckles observed the other teams as both Knuckles and Tails left to meet up with Sonic.

**Team Black**

As Rouge and Eggman got their stuff into Rico's transport truck, Eggman and Rouge began to figure out that Shadow wasn't back yet. Just then, one of Rico's assistants came through and gave Eggman a memo by Rico. Eggman didn't waste any time getting the rest of the stuff onto the truck and he quickly got his Egg Breaker Gear ready for some "extra footage".

"Doctor, where are you going???" Rouge quickly asked as she got on to her Bat Hook gear and raced off with Eggman.

"Shadow is in a race with the other captains. I want to get as much information about Blaze as possible. Not to mention that all the other riders from the opposing teams will be rooting for their captain to win. Don't you agree, Rouge?" Eggman inquired and commented as Rouge quickly got the point and kept up with Eggman.

**Team Babylon**

As Wave and Storm got ready for Starlight Rapids, Rico's assistant gave Storm a memo and Storm quietly finished his loading and got his Cyclone Gear. Wave didn't pay any attention to Storm and within seconds, not only were their stuff in Rico's transport truck, but Storm was already riding ahead of Wave. Wave quickly got on her Wind Scar gear and trailed Storm.

"Storm, what's with you?? You're moving too fast. At this rate, we'll leave Jet." Wave gingerly said as Storm quickly turned and punched her.

"Read this and then keep quiet." Storm quickly said as he resumed his dash to the beginning of the Butterfly Run. Wave didn't waste anytime reading the memo and joining Storm.

"Storm, do you think Jet can win??? He **is** facing off against Shadow, Sonic, and this Blaze character." Wave inquired as she got her camcorder on.

"I think Jet can win, but just in case, I want to personally be there to cheer him on. Wave, why are you using that thing??" Storm inquired as he began to eye the camcorder that Wave had in her hand.

"Think about it. What better way to analyze Team Freedom than to study how they race and move. This isn't only for Blaze, but for Bunny and Sally too. I want to beat every team, and that goes for Team Freedom as well." Wave shined as Storm shook his head in disbelief and raced to Jet.

**Team Rose**

As Big and Cream began to drive off, Rico's assistant came with a memo. As Cream and Big got to the truck, they gave instructions to the driver. Big got on his Frogger Blast Gear and Cream got on the Shredder Gear that Big made for her for winning MVP at Metal Highway.

"Big, is Amy going to win??" Cream shyly asked as Big just nodded and rode off ahead. Cream had Cheese hold the camera for notes and some unfair scouting.

**Team Chaotix**

As Vector and Charmy got the memo from Rico's assistant, Charmy got hyped and Vector got the camera. Vector knew that by just watching the other two riders from each team, they can get a pretty good idea on how to win against the newly formed "Team Freedom" and the rest of the teams.

"Charmy, get the hammer, Espio is going to need it after the race." Vector announced as Charmy already knew what was to happen.

As fate would have it, Charmy knew this run better than any other rider in the circuit solely because he trains and speeds in this course. Espio recently discovered a potential Force Jewel deposit near the end of the Butterfly Run. If Espio didn't win, then he and Team Chaotix would be able to get all the money back by selling the Force Jewels on the market.

"Which hammer?" Charmy inquired as Vector pointed to the relatively smaller hammer. Charmy figured out that this was going to be quick and simple, once the race ended.

**Team Freedom**

"Where's Blaze, we should of left a few minutes ago?" Sally snapped as Bunny got the rest of their newly acquired gear on Rico's transport truck. Just as Bunny got all the gears on the truck and Sally's patience damn near gone, Rico's assistant came through and gave Bunny the memo. As Bunny and Sally read the memo, Bunny quickly backed off as Sally threw one hell of a fit.

"That little purple, good for nothing BITCH…!!!" Sally screamed as Bunny quickly grabbed her to keep from the rest of the teams from investigating what was going on. Very little did they know, the other teams already got the memo and acted accordingly to what was going on.

"Dear, I'll get the camera. There is no use arguing to Blaze about this. We better make the best of the situation. She can handle herself and we can get footage on the rest of the teams." Bunny explained as Sally's face grew a bit less tense and a bit more positive.

"You're right. Let's go and scout." Sally cheered as they got on their respective gears and got ready to scout.

**Butterfly Run**

_On Exit 62 in Metal Highway, the road became from concrete to gravel and dirt. For about a mile, it was a long straightaway into what would be known as, "The Butterfly Run". At the beginning of this run, there is a few easy going turns going to the right and then after that, the true test began. Accelerators were found off to the right of a nasty 90 degree turn that spelled doom if you missed it. The rest of the run is downhill, uncontrollable stretch of dirt with a 5 degree change in slope every ½ mile. At the steepest point of the run, riders would be experiencing a nasty 95 degree drop that practically sent them falling into the water below. _

_But, that's not the end of it. At that point, the riders must be at 2G's in air inertia just to keep up. That was just the least of their problems. Riders who trek this run got extremely timid towards the latter third of the run. At the very bottom of the steep slope, nested jagged, unrefined, mature Force Jewel deposits that impeded on the riders that attempted to navigate these treacherous waters. _

_For these six riders, this wasn't a race for money. No, this was a race for pride and honor. _

**Pre-Race: Team Sonic**

_"I remember this run very well. I crashed and burned by the hands of Espio last time here. Knuckles had to scoop me out of the water and Tails nursed me to health for about three weeks. I can't be careless. The 300 rings isn't a problem or an issue for me. If I lose, so what, I just want to have Blaze crash and burn here"_

As Sonic got over his pre-race jitters, Knuckles and Tails rode over and stopped in front of Sonic.

"Hey man. Got into a race I see?" Knuckles questioned as Tails got out his stealthy DBZ looking scouter.

"What's with the scouter, Tails?" Sonic implied as Tails just fiddled with it before he gave his reasoning for the scouter.

"This is to study the rest of the riders, both in and out of this race. I want to study them closely and figure out how to better combat them." Tails explained as Sonic and Knuckles quickly caught on to Tails.

"So, in other words, we're going to get footage on all the riders?" Sonic questioned as Knuckles did last minute check-ups on his Red Fist Gear.

"Yep. Also, Sonic, remember what happened during your last run-in here? Don't pull a Wave and crash. Just stay focus." Tails explained as Sonic left for the starting 100m and the rest, backdrafting on the sidelines.

**Pre-Race: Team Black**

_"This brings back memories. I remember meeting Blaze here and then falling in love with her months later on this very run. Winning isn't important here. Just reliving this run will be reward enough." _

As Eggman and Rouge got to Shadow, Shadow looked up and felt quite awkward towards his teammates. They caught him blushing and didn't waste time exploiting it.

"My my, is someone thinking about a certain purple kitty?" Rouge teased as Eggman fixed his camera and laughed it off as Shadow's face got beet red.

"CHAOS CONTROLLED!!!" Shadow chanted as Rouge's shirt began to undo itself. Rouge quickly turned away from the other teams and fixed her shirt. Shadow struck again and this time Rouge wasn't happy at all.

"That was low! Only Knuckles is allowed to do such things. Creep." Rouge huffed as she walked off and got to her Bat Hook Gear. Eggman, on the other hand, decided to take a different approach and inform Shadow on why they we're there in the first place.

"Shadow, even though your girlfriend is racing with you, you have to remember to win the race. If not anything else, don't use Control. Got it?" Eggman sternly reminded Shadow. Shadow had a habit of using Chaos Control against Sonic and Jet. Although he doesn't use it anymore (Solely because he is a far better rider than he let's on), he occasionally gets by with one or two.

"I won't… I'm surprised; usually you would be joining in with Rouge. Why didn't you crack a joke about me and Blaze?" Shadow asked as he was shocked and perplexed by Eggman's maturity.

"Let's just say, Rouge did all my jokes for me. Anyways, get focused and win." Eggman reiterated as Shadow jetted off to the 100m mark. Rouge and Eggman quickly drafted in the sidelines; Eggman taking the rear for study purposes and Rouge to cheer her captain on.

**Pre-Race: Team Babylon**

_"This run is too hard, even for me. That slope always catches me and now I have to race these maniacs here too. I don't care about the rings, but Blaze will be knocked down several pegs."_

Jet, for the first time ever, wasn't thrilled enough to race this run. Just as Jet got up from lying down on the dirt, Wave and Storm zoomed to him to show their support, among other things.

"Jet, Jet, listen, I have a great idea…!" Wave excitedly said as Jet held his hand and intervened.

"Let me guess, it involves a camcorder, five other teams, and Blaze, right?" Jet slyly questioned as Wave fell to her knees.

"Figured me out, huh?" Wave said with all of her excitement drained by Jet's answer.

"Yep, and I really hate to scout. In this case, however, I won't bother to ask why or how you're going to scout the teams. Just make a composite tape for all five teams and burn it to CD-R. Storm and I will review the CD, this time." Jet commented as Wave's face lit up and she jumped on top of Jet and kissed him. Just as Jet and Wave held a private moment, every other couple with the exception of those involving Team Freedom saw them and shook their heads.

"Wow, and I thought Shadow and Blaze was bad." Rouge cracked as Eggman and Knuckles couldn't resist on the laughter.

"Get a ROOM you two!" Tails gagged.

"Here, take this. The Trojan Man commands it!" Sonic joined as he threw a Trojan brand of lubricated condoms to Jet and Wave. Sonic and Amy laughed as well and took off leaving both Jet and Wave embarrassed and very annoyed.

"I'll take those… You just win, for me! (_"Teach them to toy with our love life")_" Wave gingerly said as Jet shook it off and knew that everyone was going to get "Winged". Jet went to the 100m mark and Wave joined Storm on the sidelines.

**Pre-Race: Team Rose**

_**"**__That Blaze! I'll teach her not to underestimate me in a race. That purple bitch has to answer for that "Easy 300 Rings" remark early today. Maybe if he crashed and burned at that Force Jewel deposit, maybe that will change her tune."_

As Big and Cream got to their team captain, Amy looked up, quickly kissed Sonic and went to her team.

"Amy, we're here for you. Win this for the team!! Yay!!" Big cheered as Froggy peered out of Big's bag and Cream got to the sidelines.

"Now remember Cheese, get all the teams and good shots of the race for Amy." Cream reminded Cheese as the blue chao with a cheese looking bowtie saluted Cream and got the camera ready.

"Big, go with Cream and remember, we have to meet up with Team Sonic and Team Chaotix tonight. I owe them dinner." Amy ordered as Big and Froggy joined Cream and Cheese. Amy then zoomed to the 100m mark to begin her race.

**Pre-Race: Team Chaotix**

_"Blaze, sorry but you need to learn that racing with the big boys and girls isn't easy or glamorous. Sometimes you will be punished for opening your mouth and popping shit to the rest of the captains. Take it from me; Sonic did a number on me here. But that's not to say that I didn't return the favor."_

Espio quickly did his final check-ups on his gear as he teammates got to him.

"So I take it we're going to mine after the race?" Espio inquired as Vector and Charmy nodded. "So be it. It would be fun to get some Force Jewels to study during downtime."

"Yeah! We are so going to study!" Charmy hyped up as Vector shook his head.

"Well, we all know who is going to use the pickaxe…" Vector snidely remarked as Charmy picked it up and smacked Vector. Vector, in turn whacked Charmy back.

"Stop now or you both will be mining." Espio sternly commanded as the two teammates quickly cease their argument. Vector went to the sidelines and Charmy stayed behind so he can quickly brief Espio.

"You know about the Force Jewel deposits at the end of this run?" Charmy asked as Espio nodded to Charmy.

"I know you know this run and personally, I wouldn't want to race it, but because the money and the pride, I won't back down…!" Espio flared as Charmy got to his feet and flew to Vector. Espio sped to the 100m mark.

"Espio is scared shitless, isn't he?" Vector remarked as Charmy grimly agreed with the lowering of his head.

"Sonic is going to take him at the deposit." Charmy replied as the worried Team Chaotix went to tape the footage.

**Pre-Race: Team Freedom**

_"Damn It! Of all the times to shoot off and pop shit to the others, I bet you I'm going to lose because the other riders. I should have listened to Sally and kept my mouth absolutely shut." _

As Blaze nervously finished her check up on her Catnip Gear, Sally and Bunny both double timed to Blaze with questions that only Blaze herself could ever answer.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO PISS OFF EVERYONE BUT SHADOW???!!!?" Sally yelled as Bunny got Sally and retained her in her strong, yet holding grip.

"I challenged them to a race. I didn't expect to have Jet and the others call my bluff. Now, I feel like I'm fucked." Blaze explained as Bunny looked on and Sally, well, bitched as usual.

"Well, Blaze, just do your best and remember, beware, we now have people eyeing us from the sidelines. Be low key." Bunny cautioned Blaze as Blaze blazed to the 100m. The rest of Team Freedom went to the sidelines.

**Pre-Race: Sidelines and Rico's Remarks**

As all the remaining members of each team made their way to the sidelines, Knuckles and Tails was closely eyed by Rouge and Eggman, Storm had his eyes fixated on Jet, Wave was fixing her camcorder with Cheese directly over her, Cream and Big looking on and supporting Amy, Vector and Charmy ready for some mining, Sally looking worried, and Bunny prepping the tape to record.

Rico, on the other hand, took his infamous notebook out and began to jot notes and give his predictions.

_**Rico's Predictions and Notes**_

_**Sonic- Sonic during his last run here got the hurting put on him. I see the exact same thing by the exact same person. Sonic won't win this.**_

_**Shadow- To tell you the truth, Shadow is the favorite here, simply because he isn't racing against Blaze. He's just racing to be racing.**_

_**Jet- His over eagerness to put Blaze in check will cost him the race and sideline him for a few days.**_

_**Amy- Another one that could win, if she only focuses on the track and not on Blaze.**_

_**Espio- As I said with Sonic, he's going to slip up going after both Sonic and Blaze.**_

_**Blaze- She should of kept her mouth shut. With 2/3 of the captains gunning for her to down in smoke, she needs to get an early lead and KEEP it. That task is easier said than done. **_

**Race Start**

As Rico's chao generated a special blue laser for the event, Blaze was getting cold feet, Jet's wings shook in fear, Sonic began to sweat, Amy's eyes began to water, Shadow's hands couldn't stop moving, and Espio's body got anxious to start the race. As the laser pass them all, Blaze and Shadow both got remarkable starts, leaving the back of wolves behind by one or so seconds. As the captains got to the straightaway, Blaze's speed created turbulence for the other riders to ride. That in essence was Blaze's first mistake.

As the captains began to race, Team Sonic rode to each of Rico's checkpoints to catch the best footage. Team Black did the opposite and kept their cameras rolling on the race itself. Team Babylon both cheered and recorded the race from different angles. Team Rose just rode on while Cheese caught the race, via Air Cam. Team Chaotix cheered Espio on and kept up with the rest of the riders. Team Freedom hung in there with the rest and recorded every other team.

As the captains began to see the first right turn, Blaze held the lead and Shadow right beside her. Just then, Jet zoomed into Shadow's range and "Winged" Shadow into third. Blaze still held the lead going into the first turns. Everyone kept their cool and Blaze for the most part held the lead. Just when things were going ok for Blaze, the worst thing happened.

Sonic zoomed pass Jet and trailed Blaze. In all of Blaze's life, she knew that Sonic wasn't an easy thing to pass or even catch once he started up. But Just as Sonic took the lead, as he passed Blaze, he kicked her straight in the ribs and Blaze felt it hard. Shadow then pass Blaze quietly and swiftly to get after Sonic. Jet and Amy passed Blaze as well, but not without adding a little more pain to Blaze's body by kicking her in the ribs as well. Espio was the last to pass her and he felt pity on the battered and beaten captain so he passed her without taken his shots.

As the slope steepened and the captains got more and more desperate to finish the race, the rest of the teams began to position themselves in the right spots for maximum footage.

At Rico's halfway checkpoint, Sonic held the lead while Shadow closely tailed Sonic. The rest of them struggled to keep up with the tail end of Shadow's turbulence. Blaze pulling the rear needed to make a move and fast. So, by letting the pain flow throughout her body, she sped into Espio and just passed him without any exchange of blows. She knew who hit her and how hard. Jet took shots and Amy and took third while Blaze crept up on Amy and gave Amy her signature "Brick Break Chop" to the dome and Amy fell faster than a bad habit. With Amy falling into the rapids below, she was down and out of this race.

Jet inched his way to the two leaders as Blaze inched up to Jet. As Blaze readied that nasty chop again, Jet "Winged" her into the side of the path. Blaze kept her balance and continued to race. As Espio crept up on Blaze and Blaze keeping up with Jet, Sonic and Shadow fiercely fought to keep the lead. With Shadow and Sonic kicking at each other, the rest didn't waste anymore time in catching up and taking the lead. As Jet got Shadow in his sights, his legs gave up and he fell to one knee. Espio and Blaze passed Jet and made their way to the leaders of the pack. As Sonic finally pulled away from Shadow's wrath, Espio tripped Shadow and took second. Blaze, still feeling the pain from Sonic and the others, ended up treading lightly as all of the captains made it to the Force Jewel Rapids.

As Shadow sped closer to Espio, Espio got careless with the rapids and took a dip in the whitewater. Espio's race was done and then there were four to finish. As Jet made it to Blaze, Blaze and Jet exchanged blows and took each other out. They joined Amy and Espio in the whitewater. Only two remained and it was old rivals from time's past. As Shadow and Sonic continued to fight over first, Shadow made moves to trick Sonic into going headfirst into the Force Jewel and Sonic countered by swaying away from the obvious. But with about a quarter mile left and the last stretch of water being the most dangerous, it could have been anybody's race, if it wasn't for Amy. Amy, who the whole time swam with the fishes easily, hammered both Sonic and Shadow to permanently take the lead and cross the finish line first. Sonic drifted in second, Shadow in third and the rest, it didn't matter.

**Rico's Comments: Post-Race**

**Amy- How in the hell did she pull this one out??? She was out the race at one point and then out of the blue, she whacks both Sonic and Shadow to win it. She must have Froggy's luck or something.**

**Sonic- I didn't take to kindly to the first cheap shot to Blaze, but then again, he got what was coming to him in the form of Amy and Shadow. Shadow fought him hard, but in the end it was an unexpected appearance from Amy that ultimately gave Sonic second.**

**Shadow- He fought hard and was only two captains that didn't take a shot at Blaze. He gets far more respect than Sonic, Jet, and Amy here.**

**Espio- The other captain that left Blaze be. If only he remembered to not get hit. Oh well, he gets some respect here.**

**Jet- Not only did he "Winged" Blaze, he just about "Winged" everyone today. But he didn't get a W and that will further complicate things with Team Babylon.**

**Blaze- With a great racing talent among the best of sharks, Blaze did well for her first ever race. She just needed to keep focused on the track and not on Jet. But, again, it was a great experience for her.**

**Post-Race: Team Sonic and Team Rose**

As Tails and Cream reviewed notes and exchanged ideas, Big and Knuckles gloated on the fact that their captains got the one-two punch for Butterfly Run. Sonic and Amy, on the other hand wasn't feeling too well. Sonic almost being fished out a second time, and Amy, catching a fever trying to win.

"Aachoo! Damn, I won, yet I lost." Amy sneezed as Sonic moved away so he wouldn't get any of Amy's germs.

"Nice comeback, Amy. I got second and yet, I don't feel happy." Sonic depressingly said as Amy looked on.

"I know how you feel. I would be feeling low too if I hit Blaze as hard as you did. I understand and I'm not at all surprised. I should have been so mean myself. Let's go, Sonic. We have to do something to show her that we didn't mean it to go that far." Amy suggested as Sonic agreed and walked over to Team Freedom.

"Where is Amy and Sonic going???" Cream questioned as Knuckles and Big turned her head away.

"Probably to find a quiet spot. Anyways, Tails, did you get good footage of the race?" Knuckles answered and then asked as Tails gave him the "Thumbs Up".

"All I have to do is to calibrate the racing line for Blaze and I will have a composite report for Sonic." Tails bragged as Cream and Big left for their tent. Team Sonic followed suit.

**Post-Race: Team Babylon**

"Jet, I got great footage…? What's wrong?" Wave asked as Jet fell to the floor near their tent.

"Good Night... See you all in the morning." Jet tiredly commented as he landed on the ground. Storm picked him up and the entire team were the first team inside the cave of Starlight Rapids.

**Post-Race: Team Chaotix**

As Espio got out his pickaxe, Charmy shook his head and Vector looked down at the battered captain.

"Blaze, wasn't it???" Vector snidely asked as Espio shook his head.

"Actually, it was Jet and Shadow that did a number to me. That and the fact that I was careless." Espio disappointedly answered as Charmy held his hand up.

"Don't worry Espio, you're still the man. And besides, we can mine tonight into the morning." Charmy enlightened Espio as Espio and Vector didn't waste anytime getting inside the cave and setting up shop.

**Post-Race: Team Black, Team Freedom, Sonic and Amy**

As Team Freedom and Team Black got to Blaze, Shadow was already in the room with Blaze and waited patiently for her to come out from Rico's paramedics. Shadow and Eggman reviewed the tape and the girls just sat quietly in the waiting chairs, hoping that Blaze was alright. Just as the tension began to build, Blaze slowly walked out, her ribs, breasts, and left shoulder wrapped ad she was limping.

"I'm out of commission for a few days. The warps are medicated for quick recovery. I can train and move around, but I can't race in this condition. But, Rico did mention this, with will be put on paper tonight: The next circuit won't start until EVERYONE is healed up and his "gates" came in from Robo Corp." Blaze explained as Shadow kissed her hand, Sally light hugged her, Bunny also lightly hugged her, Eggman patted her head, and Rouge bowing to Blaze.

"Blaze, I know this isn't easy for you to do this, but here, from Team Black, a tape of your race from my point of view. Bunny, you can copy the template to use for future scouting events." Eggman offered as Blaze took it, gave it to Bunny, and limped to Shadow.

"I want to be alone with Shadow…" Blaze requested as the teams didn't say another word. As Eggman headed to the tents, the girls went to the baths to wash.

As Shadow and Blaze held a private moment, Blaze had to kiss him. So, without any hesitation, Blaze kissed Shadow and Shadow followed suit. As they kiss deeply for about ten minutes, Shadow released his grip first to say something.

"I'm sorry, Blaze. I wish I would have known early who was going to attack you during the race…" Shadow consoled as Blaze shook that notion away from Shadow.

"I had it coming, but I have you now, do I not?" Blaze answered as Shadow nodded. As they began to relax, Sonic and Amy joined them and didn't say anything until out of all things; Sonic was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry, Blaze. I didn't mean to clobber you that hard. I got so intense in this race that, well, I hurt you. As a friend of Shadow, I would never do such a thing without knowing what would happen next." Sonic commented as Blaze smiled and Shadow had a shocked look on his face.

"Did you just call me your 'friend'?" Shadow asked, still trying to comprehend what Sonic just said.

"More like a brother now, Shadow. Amy, is there anything you want to add?" Sonic signal as Amy got the point and began to start as well.

"I'm sorry, Blaze. All I wanted to do is put you in your place. I didn't expect this to happen to you…" Amy began as Blaze stopped her.

"You won, didn't you? Stop worrying about me and help me to the tent." Blaze commanded as the rest of that group got Blaze and headed to the cave…

**Raziel X: Sorry for the minor delay. FINALS and work stressed me out, but I got it out. Also, the older chapters are always getting updated (No typos) so you can better follow. I also got the complaints about Chapter 2. I'm on it and will have that particular Chapter easy to read next week. Looking forward to your comments and reviews. If you must, you can email me.**

**Aside from that, thanks and see you for Chapter 7: Downtime in the Starlight Cave**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclosure: You know the routine, so I don't have to repeat myself here.

**Sonic Riders- The New Circuit**

Chapter 7: Downtime in Starlight Rapids

"_It was a great man that said that life is a pain in the ass. Whoever said that is right for the most part…"- Rico, after the captain meeting in Starlight Rapids_

As Rico began to pace around his tent waiting for his gates to arrive, he typed a new memo that was to be delivered to all the captains in the morning. For now, his major focus was dinner. All of the teams held a menu of what they would like at the buffet and Rico arranged the finest chefs and prepares to go and set up and prepare the riders with some good food, as usual.

Rico treated his competitors with respect and with good health. The paramedics and the medical crew awaited injuries. The chefs and servers served and prepared the food. His assistants running the memos to all the other teams. Yet throughout everything, Rico needed to speak and converse with the captains.

But that was for tomorrow's meeting. Now, he went to dinner and observed all the teams and how they responded to the downtime.

**Dinner**

As Sonic and Tails began to look at the food, Knuckles eyed Rouge, Shadow and Blaze began to talk, Eggman and Storm drooled over their plates, Wave and Jet peered to see if their food made it to the bowls, Sally, Bunny, Vector, and Espio quietly eyed the food, and Amy kept watch of Big, who in turn kept an eye on Charmy and Cream.

"Yo, Sonic! I bet I can eat more dogs than you!" Tails bragged as Sonic looked at Tails and saw that everyone else eyed Sonic. This was a first for Sonic because usually he doesn't back down from a Chili Dogs Chomp Fest.

"Tails, YOU'RE ON!!! And to make it a little bit more interesting, I will choose you're toppings and you can choose mine." Sonic countered as Knuckles and Shadow looked on.

"Is it a private challenge or can anyone get in this?" Wave questioned as she got ready for a Chili Dog challenge as well.

"I didn't know that you had a taste for Chili???' Tails mused as Wave smiled that joke off and looked at Jet. Jet gave her the thumbs up and she waited for Sonic.

"Sure, you're in. ANYONE ELSE before we start?" Sonic asked as others began looking at each other hoping to muscle the courage to eat Chili Dogs.

"Sonic, I'll eat, and show you that no matter how spicy my chili is, you can't win!" Shadow commented as he stepped to the table.

"I'm in too. Sonic can only handle four stars! I know, I made five star chili and he succumbed to the spicy Pinto Rally Peppers that I home grow." Amy shined as everyone who got ready to compete wanted to buy the peppers from Amy.

"Wait, if you're in, then my jaws will join you." Vector said as Charmy and Cream cheered him on. Vector was a beast when it came to Chili Dogs and eating. No one knew that last year, he won the Chili Dog showdown hands down.

"I'll take this on... Even if I'm injured." Blaze added as the rest moved away from the contest table. Blaze only took this challenge because she was hungry and no thanks to Sally nagging her about her eating habits, Blaze only got to eat Chili Dogs once every so often.

As the competitors got to the contest table, Rico couldn't help but to intervene again and give everyone a mystery topping. Only Rico knew what each one was going to eat and only one person had it good… Everyone else either had it Hot or Nasty…

"Oh, Blaze, if memory serves me correct, wasn't it Shadow that told you about Chili Dogs???" Wave muse as Sonic couldn't help but to counter at that snide remark.

"And we all know that you wasn't a mechanic at first. You serve those Chili Dogs to me and Knuckles a few years back, when we still had Eggman to worry about." Sonic snidely said as EVERYONE caught on and looked at Wave. Tails rubbed his hands and began to laugh but held it in. Knuckles looked then smiled again and only Rouge knew why he was smiling.

Shadow raised an eyebrow and then joined in the snicker fest as Eggman held his Chili Dogs high in Wave's line of sight. Rouge began to snicker alongside Knuckles knowing that Wave had to finish her sentence with those two later.

Jet only watched as Storm and Amy mused at the fact that Wave was a waitress. Cream just stood there as Big looked on, aimlessly as usual. Espio and Charmy couldn't help but to eat as Vector got ready to eat. Sally and Bunny looked on as Blaze got ready to eat.

**The Throwdown**

As Rico unveiled the toppings to everyone he wanted to see someone give up and succumb to the chili. The layout of the table was as follows:

Sonic- The North End of the Table with Pinto Peppers

Tails- Sitting to the left of Sonic with Nodake Paste

Amy- Sitting next to Tails with Pepper Jack Cheese

Wave- The South End of the Table with Yachiro Sauce

Vector- Sitting to the left of Wave with Cheddar Cheese

Shadow- Sitting next to Vector with an Unknown Topping

Blaze- Sitting next to Shadow with Chisengan

"Ok people, before we start, you got where you're sitting, you have one chance to switch your seat… Mind you, the toppings stay put. That goes for you Sonic and Shadow. You can make your moves now, but make them quick." Rico commented as everyone decided to make moves…

"Shadow, may I switch with you…." Tails politely asked as Shadow nodded "No" and stayed put. Tail used his only chance to switch his seat….

"I'm staying put!" Sonic boasted not opting to use his chance to switch.

"Blaze, wanna switch???" Amy asked as Blaze began to think.

"Sure, just because I want to get to see Wave's face as she chokes on her dogs." Blaze snidely commented as Amy and Blaze switched seats.

"Vector, can I sit there, please?" Wave whined as Vector put on his headphones. Wave wasn't going to move.

With the only exception being Amy and Blaze, everyone else held their seat. As Rico began to bring out his notebook and the rest looked on while they began to eat what they ordered. As everyone began to open their plates, they were disappointed with the lack of toppings on it. As a matter of fact none of the dogs had any extraordinary toppings on it at all, only cheese and chili.

"Hey Rico, what gives? Where's the toppings..?" Vector ranted as Rico signaled his waiters to get the side dishes. As they got the toppings, Sonic began to sweat, Tails got queasy, Amy focused only on her plate, Wave began to pout because she wanted to move her seat, Vector didn't pay attention to anyone, Shadow's stomach began to rumble, and Blaze was just as hungry as Shadow. As the dishes were set down near the contestants, Rico smiled and signaled to each waiter.

**The Reactions, The Comments, and Teammates Side Remarks**

As Sonic began to look at his topping, his eyes began to water and his stomach dropped two inches. Sonic had Pinto Peppers and he knew that he wasn't getting out of this one… Rico just looked on and said nothing.

_Damn Rico…. Why this topping… I should have moved._

As Tails began to peer into his topping, Tails was just as disgusted as Sonic was. Tails though, didn't know what the topping was.

"What is this….?" Tails inquired as the rest of the table laughed and giggled at that question.

"For someone smart, you can't recognize what this is..? HAHAHAHA!!!" Wave countermused as Tails blushed a deep red.

"Be nice Wave. Tails, this is Nodake Paste. It's a byproduct from the Pinto Peppers Sonic will be eating… Just to let you know, you will have it rough. I'll have my waiter serving you get extra water." Rico answered as Tails looked sick at the sight of the Nodake.

_Wow…. This was made from Pinto Peppers??? This may help. I do like spicy and hot foods. _

Blaze was next and she quickly unveiled her topping. She got Pepper Jack Cheese and she was thrilled.

"I love this stuff. Yo, Sally! I got Pepper Jack….!!!" Blaze yelled as Sally got extremely jealous of her…

"You better save me some!! You there will be hell to pay tonight!" Sally replied as she got her plate from the waitress serving her.

_Oh my, this will end quickly for them… Thanks Amy!!! I wanted something calm. Who would have guess that I get my favorite cheese._

Wave was next and she began to second guess herself. But with jet and Storm cheering her on, she mustered up the courage to lift the cover off the plate. Wave quickly pouted looking at the topping.

"Great, Yachiro Sauce…." Wave sighed as Jet and Storm both knew why Wave sighed. She just shook her head because she pretty much had this won… Wave began to wonder if switching seats was the right choice. Wave also knew that Sonic or Shadow had to have it just as bad as Tails.

_Alright! Good thing that I didn't switch. I have this in the bag, YES!!!!_

Vector began to lift his cover and was GREATLY pleased with his choice of seats. He began to put the toppings on before everyone else got to see their toppings…

"Rico, I believe I might just win this one. Chaotix, you want some of the cheddar..?" Vector said as the rest of Team Chaotix nodded and requested that Rico bring more out for Vector and the team. Eggman and Cream wanted some too, so they made separate orders as well.

_Losers, I'm going to win this…. Hell, any topping was fine by me. Sonic, Tails, and maybe Shadow will choke on the food…_

Shadow lifted his cover just to reveal an unknown plant… Shadow didn't seem to like the look of the funny looking green and orange plant. Eggman began to analyze the plant and Tails got the same idea.

"Shadow, that's Hitane, a plant grown in the southern regions of Mobius. It's rare to find them here in the north." Eggman commented as Shadow began to wonder how Hitane tasted. The rest of the table was also clueless on Hitane.

_Hm… Hitane. I never had that one.. Well, let's see how it tastes on a chili dog._

Amy was last and after seeing the toppings, Amy knew it was now or never to lift the cover. As she lifted the cover, her heart dropped hard… She ended up with Chisengan, a rare yet sour plant common to North Mobius.

"NO!!! I got this!!! This was Blaze's topping…? Damn you RICO!!!!!!" Amy yelled as Sonic and Tails both knew what was to happen to her. Amy never liked sour foods. With the only exception being sour gummy bears, she steered clear of sour and bitter foods.

_Rico, I will make you suffer one day… Just not in this lifetime.. Damn, why did I get Chisengan???_

As the table prepare for battle, the rest couldn't help but to wait with camcorders and in Tails' case, his scouter was still on his face.

"Wow, good thing my appetite wasn't there… Rouge, who do you think is going to win?" Knuckles inquired as Rouge pointed right to Vector.

"Vector is a favorite here. He IS the current Chili Dog Showdown champion you know. I would be shocked to see him lose to anyone at that table." Rouge nervously replied as Eggman join in the private conversation.

"Vector is the favorite, yes. But I wouldn't count out Blaze or Tails either. Wave also was quite disappointed at her topping. I think those three will give Vector a run for his money." Eggman summed up as Knuckles and Rouge began to ponder on that fact.

Jet and Storm looked at each other and began to size up the table. Jet loved Yachiro Sauce and Storm wanted some of that Chisengan. They didn't waste time reordering some for themselves as they watched at the table.

"Vector has it… He's going to win this. He has too much of an appetite." Storm sighed as Jet looked at him and back at Wave.

"I believe if Wave lose, then it will be to Tails… Vector won't win…" Jet sighed as well as he looked on with worried eyes. As the two of them continued to look at Wave, the two of them watched Wave get ready to stuff her face and try to get some self-esteem back into her.

Big and Cream both looked at their plates and began to eat alongside Charmy and Espio… No words were exchanged and not even a glance towards the table was met. They just ate their food and relaxed at the sight that, they didn't have to race for a few days.

Sally and Bunny continued to stare at the table, but was very jealous at the fact that Blaze got Pepper jack Cheese. Sally couldn't will herself to trust Blaze in saving her any, so she made a side order of Pepper Jack to one of the waiters on call. Bunny stayed quiet, just watching the table.

"Why did you order Pepper Jack???" Bunny questioned as Sally didn't respond. Sally continued to just munch on her newly acquired Pepper Jack Cheese.

**The "Munch"Off**

As Sonic began to put the Pinto Peppers on his Chili Dogs, he knew that he could finish four chili dogs, just that he had to quickly eat them all before the heat pulled through the taste of chili. _Man, am I unlucky today..._

Tails prepped himself and was the first to chow down with the Nodake Paste on his Chili Dogs. _Wow, that is hot… Perfect! I want more!!!_ As Tails continued to scarf down the chili dogs, he began to sweat a bit. Rico gave Tails extra water and in a time of 2:03:59, he was finished and stuffed. He waited until the others got started and finished before he was able to brag.

Blaze zoomed to the Pepper Jack Cheese and in a time of 2:02:44, she was done and requesting seconds with more than half of the Pepper Jack Cheese left on her dish. She didn't need the water, nor did she feel the pain that ensued during the Butterfly Run. Tails also got in on the Pepper Jack Cheese.

Meanwhile, Sonic couldn't finish his third chili dog and as a result, he puked all over his side of the table. Sonic couldn't do it and he was laughed at while he was cleaning himself off. _Damn… I just can't handle Pinto._

Wave began to go to work on the Yachiro Sauce and she was enjoying every minute of it. She wasn't looking for time, she was looking for taste and enjoyment while watching Sonic puked his brains out. With a time of 10:31:00, she was last for sure, but Rico did admire that she wasn't looking to win. Wave was just looking to see if Sonic would puke over the Pinto Peppers. _Ha, Sonic has a weakness… Hahahaha, I can't believe this._

Vector also enjoyed his dogs with cheddar as his topping. He couldn't resist watching Sonic make a complete ass of himself.. _Ha, Sonic couldn't handle the heat and we all know what to do if you can't handle the heat… You turn on the Air Conditioner._ As Vector finished with a time of 5:02:99, he got up and signaled for more chili dogs…

Shadow began to eat his chili dogs with Hitane. The taste of Hitane was sour, but sweet enough to offset the sour taste of the skin of Hitane. Shadow quickly ate the first two and he was able to handle the last two. _Hm.. Hitane isn't so bad. I think I found a vegetable/fruit that is unique to eat… _As Shadow finished with 3:05:90, Wave and Tails decided to check out Hitane. Tails quickly ate the share that Shadow gave him and Wave backed off and quietly wrapped it up.

"Hey Shadow, this is good. How does it taste on a chili dog???" Tails inquired as Shadow smiled and gave Tails a brief, but clear explanation.

"Well, it tasted like it was spicy, sweet, and sour hitting your mouth at once. You will enjoy it." Shadow responded was Tails took some more and got a chili dog and applied the Hitane to it. Tails at first didn't quite put a taste to it, but after several more bites, he finally got the taste down and was quite impressed with it…

"Wow! Shadow, is it possible to grow them here with Eggman's help…?" Tails quickly inquired as Shadow nodded yes and kept moving to see How Amy was going to fare…

Amy had Chisengan and wasn't liking that fact. As a matter of fact, she began to eat with very little of the Chisengan. Tails and Blaze couldn't resist trying to get Amy to eat the Chisengan and puking over the table like Sonic… So with a quick idea, Tails led off and confronted Amy.

"Amy, Sonic's hurting over there, can you help him?" Tails pleaded as Amy quickly ran to Sonic's side. Blaze and Tails put Chisengan on the bottom of the dogs and then walked off. As Amy went to Sonic, Sonic signaled her not to help him and she went back to her plate. Not noticing the sabotage that Tails and Blaze inflicted on her dinner, she bit into the Chisengan filled dog and then swallowed it hard. She then couldn't quite handle that and she puked shortly after…

"Like Sonic, Like Amy!" Shadow mused as the rest saw the couple puke their brains out. Tails for the first time enjoyed that and even Sonic quietly smiled as he got over the Pinto Peppers. Amy continued to puke until the Chisengan was completely out of her system. After that, everyone got doggie bags and extra plates and headed into their tents to see Rico's memo and schedule of events…

**Team Sonic's Tent**

"Nice Tails, I didn't think you would actually beat Sonic in a Dog-Off." Knuckles commended Tails as Tails focused more on his Scouter and the schedule… Sonic was reading the memo that was left with the schedule. Sonic didn't say much while reading the memo. He knew that Rico had something important to address and it had something to do with the Team Showdown event.

"Tails, what events are we working with here in Starlight Rapids?" Knuckles continued as Tails got out the schedule and gave it a good read.

"The Grand Prix as usual, Showdown, Team Showdown, Gate Run, Time Trial, Booster." Tails answered as the whole team became completely lost by the events.

"What is Gate Run and Booster?" Knuckles questioned as Sonic turned his seat around to answer Knuckles.

"I'm not sure with Gate Run, but with Booster, you race against the clock giving by the lead team. For each checkpoint, you get a time and a time extension. If you can't complete the run within the allotted time, you lose. Simple." Sonic answered as both Tails and Knuckles looked at each other hard. "Also, Booster is a Fly Type event, due to the accelerator use…" Sonic added as Tails began to sweat. Tails being the slowest on the team knew that he had to step it up to take Gold here in Starlight Rapids.

Team Sonic began to hit the sack and relax, all the while, not really focusing on anything until tomorrow morning.

**Team Shadow's Tent**

"Doc, Shadow, you know where by night pants go???" Rouge huffed as Shadow quickly got hers out from the hammock she was in the night before. Eggman looked at the schedule and began to ponder what was going to happen next.

"Rouge, Shadow. You know the events for Starlight Rapids?" Eggman glared as Shadow began to sweat and Rouge stopped stiff in her tracks. "I guess not. Ok, the events are the Grand Prix, Showdown, Team Showdown, Gate Run, Time Trial, and Booster." Eggman finished as Shadow AND Rouge looked nervously at Eggman. Shadow's reason for being nervous was the Gate Run. He vaguely remembered what was in store in Gate Run. Rouge, on the other hand, didn't like the fact that Booster was in this course. Rouge wasn't quite the flyer when it came to accelerators.

After Eggman gave the schedule out to Shadow and Rouge, Shadow began reading the memo. _Great, Rico wants to meet about the Team Showdown event_. As Shadow began to wonder what to do next, Eggman sat next to him.

"Shadow, you know what's at stake, right?" Eggman commented as Shadow nodded. "We all know you're a great racer, a good captain, and a fierce competitor. Now is the time to use your head here. I know you have that leader's meeting in the morning." Eggman added as Shadow quickly looked at Eggman. Eggman quickly knew that Shadow was tensed about the meeting.

"It's going to be about Team Showdown. Rouge never did a Showdown yet. You saw her face when you mentioned that Booster was in this track. She was petrified. I don't think she will be able to hold her own." Shadow commented as Rouge quickly sat down next to them.

"Booster isn't easy nor is it fun. I was on the shelf for a month thanks to Wave in Booster. I'm terrified because I'm just not good enough. That and the fact that I didn't compete in Showdown before. Shadow, you haven't done Showdown in a while. You should also be a bit nervous as well. All of Team Sonic and Team Babylon have been in Showdowns since the first tournament by Eggman." Rouge mentioned as Shadow now had a new problem. Rouge pointed out that he hasn't been in a Showdown in a while and that might be the edge the other teams have when it comes to dethroning the current leaders in this circuit.

"You're right, Rouge. I need to practice on the track, but I can't worry about that until the meeting tomorrow. You guys get to sleep. I will rest later." Shadow sad in a dismissing fashion as Eggman and Rouge walked to their hammocks and began to worry about Shadow.

_I need to be calm. My team believes in me. I have to trust and believe in them in order for us to stay ahead here in the Rose Circuit. _

_Shadow, as your "Foster Father", I know you can do this. You just need to continue to help your team out. I also that Blaze will play a role from this day forth. Just remember, I will always love and appreciate what you do._

_I have to be ready. I can't let Shadow and Eggman down. Knuckles will be watching as well. I can't lose here._

**Team Babylon's Tent**

As Team Babylon began to look at the shine on the crystals in Starlight Rapids, Wave began to dance looking at the schedule.

"Jet, Storm! Here's what we have to work with here in Starlight Rapids." Wave cheerfully said as Jet and Storm looked at her with focused eyes.

"Well, out with it!" Storm jolted as Wave began to read the events.

"The Grand Prix, Showdown, Team Showdown, Gate Run, Time Trial, and Booster." Wave said as Jet raised an eyebrow and Storm scratched his head.

"Ok, I know that Time Trial and the Grand Prix are a simple win, but why so happy about Showdown?" Jet inquired as Wave pointed to the rapids.

"Ok, here's why I'm excited. The rapids are extremely tough to navigate for Speed Riders. Sonic, Espio, and Blaze are Speed Riders. Power Riders had a problem on the apex turn going into the S-bend at the end of the run. Eggman and Big are Power Riders. So, but taking advantage of those weaknesses for those riders, I can win all of the showdown events." Wave beamed as Jet smiled and Storm raised his hand. "Yes Storm??" Wave sighed as he began his piece.

"Ok, I understand those weaknesses, but you did mention Team Showdown, right?" Storm commented as Wave nodded. "Did you even think about what was to happen to us???" Storm glared as Wave quickly felt a cold aura from Storm. She knew that when Storm was right, that cold aura that generated from Storm would be felt. She knew that Storm was going to pick that plan apart.

"Before you start, Storm, let me get a grasp on the situation based off of the events. The Time Trial will be first and as I remembered correctly, Storm, you blundered hard the last track we were on. The Grand Prix was no better for all of us. We all fell in the bottom half of the pack with Wave being dead last. As for Showdown, Wave only beat Big. Anyone can beat Big. Now with a Team Showdown, we should be able to manage if we all get our acts together. This Gate Run is unknown to us, mainly because we haven't done anything involving gates. Now, I'm not too worried about Booster. Wave has the perfect Gear for Booster. Still have the Night Slash Gear?" Jet commented then asked as Wave pointed it out to Jet. "Good. Now, here's what we do. I don't know much about the Team Showdown or the Gate Run, but we stick to our guns and we should get Gold here." Jet finished as he went to the hammock and got ready to fall asleep.

"Wanna review the racing tape, Wave?" Storm mentioned as he forgot about what he said to Wave. Wave joined him as they began to review the tape and then hit the sack.

**Team Rose's Tent**

As Amy got Cream into bed, Big was already out like a light. Amy began to look at the events and began to think about what was going to happen. She didn't get to sleep, mainly due to the Chisengan still working it's way in her system. Hours passed and Cream woke up and sat next to a very focused Amy.

"Amy, I read the schedule before you did. I know that we have it tough here in Starlight Rapids. I just want to know one thing. Is it possible to win here?" cream asked as Amy couldn't help answering her question as simple and in-depth as possible.

"Cream, I know this track is destined for you. The Time Trials should put us in a good position to lead off in the Grand Prix. I'm worried about Showdown and Team Showdown. Gig isn't the best Rider out here and we have little to no experience in Showdown at all. The Gate Run is new to us and you didn't fare well in Booster." Amy said as Cream lowered her head.

"I know. Booster is terrifying when Wave and Charmy is racing in that event. I can't keep up with Charmy and Wave is too scary when she is racing that race. Does that make me weak?" Cream said as her eyes began to water.

"No… It doesn't. I just wish that we can be stronger than the other teams. The truth is, we are just not quite prepared enough as the other teams. Let's do this from now on. We go out there and race to the best we can do. Let's not worry too much about if we place Top 3 anymore. We fell short when we aimed that high. Just finishing the race and doing our best should be enough." Amy said as she began to tear up as well. The two female riders cried next to each other as Big woke up and comfort them with a hug.

"Let's go out there and win. Not for the fans, not for the other teams, but to ourselves. Let's do this while having fun." Big commented and for the first time, the rest of the team agreed.

**Team Chaotix's Tent**

As Espio and Charmy got out the book of Forcejewels, Vector got the pickaxes and the shovels.

"Long night ahead of us, guys. Let's get the edge on your competitors. I know what Gate Run is all about. That is the only event that uses Forcejewels. We should win this track." Espio commented As Team Chaotix left their tents with both the memo and schedule. As they went to the Forcejewel deposit in the rapids, they began to read the events and they didn't say a word. Espio focused on the meeting and on mining. Espio didn't say too much after reading Rico's memo. He knew that Team Showdown was going to be a problem for them, mainly because of the fact that both Team Sonic and Team Babylon has been in more Showdowns than the rest of the teams. Team Freedom also played a huge role in this as well.

"Vector, is Espio going to be ok? He seems to be focused on that memo." Charmy pondered as Vector also pondered on that fact. Vector and Charmy knew that Espio would be meditating behind this later. For now, they had to mine some serious Forcejewels to beat the rest of the teams in Gate Run.

**Team Freedom's Tent**

As Sally and Bunny got the schedule from Blaze, Blaze kept the memo and began to read it. _Great, Rico wants to see the captains about the Team Showdown. To boot, the Gates will be here in about two days._ As Sally looked at Blaze, a sense of worry dawned on her. Blaze didn't even blink when she read Rico's memo. That meant only one thing: Blaze wasn't going to be easy talking to went race time came. Sally backed off and went to Bunny, who was fixing the Shooting Star Gear for Sally.

"Got a minute, Bunny?" Sally inquired as Bunny stopped what she was doing and turned her chair to Sally. "What's up with Blaze? I have never seen her look so… focused." Sally continued as Bunny knew Blaze's look.

"She is not going to be in a talkative mood when race time starts. She got banged up by Sonic, Amy, and Jet. Not to mention that she has something to prove here as a leader. You of all people should know that. Sally, ever since you left Knottinghole, you have criticized Blaze and her talents. You also have been more of a pest as of late. Be easy and let things roll. We are not in your father's kingdom anymore. We're free from that. We live in a society that doesn't look highly at Knottinghole.

In addition to that, Blaze has eyes on her at all times. I remember when she first got in Knottinghole. She was scared because she lost all of her powers trying to save her brother, Silver. In doing that, she was stripped of her powers, except her speed that can rival Sonic's. She is still trying to manage a Gear and you are just being stubborn the whole way. I have to finish this Gear for you. Relax and take it easy. It will be a few days before the events start." Bunny explained as Sally lowered her head and went to Blaze.

Blaze was listening to Bunny the whole time and began to cry in her hammock. For the first time, she had to relive that nightmare that Silver put her through. Silver didn't say anything to Blaze when she became a Rider and just walked into a void which led by to his time. _"Blaze, I will never forget you, but I have to protect our world now. You stay here and enjoy yourself from now on. Thank you and goodbye."_ Blaze just looked up with tearful eyes and couldn't stop crying. That's when Sally came to Blaze and just hugged her.

"Blaze, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to criticize you so much. I just wish I could be a better leader, but in the end, I couldn't save all of my father's people." Sally said as she felt Blaze's tears on her hand.

"No… I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm just in your way here." Blaze answered as Sally lifted her head.

"You may be the youngest here, but you're not in the way. We need you. Look, we need to use what we know and win here. You want Bunny to meet us at your….ham..mock. Hey…" Sally began as Bunny was already putting her seat near the others.

"Ok, here's what the events are: Time Trial, Grand Prix, Booster, Showdown, Team Showdown, and Gate Run. What do you want us to do, Blaze?" Bunny inquired as Blaze dried her eyes and gave her a more comforting look of confidence.

"Ok. Bunny, you do Showdown and Time Trial. You're the fastest one among us as Riders. Sally, get Booster. It's a fly event. The others we will participate in as a team, so to speak." Blaze commanded as the others gave her a thumbs up. Sally smiled and Bunny nodded her head. "Let's call it a night." Blaze mentioned as the entire team went to sleep.

**Rico's Meeting**

The next morning, Rico was wide awake as the team captains (still in their night gear) walked over to Rico's tent. Rico was happy that everyone made it on time, though Espio was a bit pooped from late night mining.

As they went inside, they all had a headset so the other team members could hear them in the meeting with the captains.

"I see that you want your teams to be prepared. I understand and will not stop you. Keep in mind, that when a new event is presented to you, I will put a memo out there for you and a meeting will follow. So, let's start. I know you know who I am, but I'm not the prick that you think I am." Rico started as breakfast was being set up both outside and inside Rico's tent.

"Breakfast too, wow, you're too kind." Sonic mentioned as the rest of the captains agreed with Sonic.

"Thanks, anyways. Here's the rundown of events. Today is Time Trial. So, on contrary that I told Blaze originally, we will start today with only Time Trial." Rico continued as Jet raised his hand. "Yes, Jet." Rico acknowledged as Jet stood up.

"Jet, captain of Team Babylon. Rico, why not have the Grand Prix as well?" Jet asked as Rico stared at Blaze.

"First, Blaze's injury hasn't fully healed yet. Second, the gates I order will be here tomorrow. Thank you Speed Demon. Also, you don't have to say your names. I know who you are." Rico commented as Blaze stood up.

"Well, Rico, I can race now. Bunny and Sally has been nursing me back to racing form this morning. The ribs aren't bad now and I can do tricks." Blaze mentioned as Rico took that into consideration.

"Well then, I don't see the harm in having the Grand Prix today as well." Rico said being convinced that Blaze was better and was at racing form.

"Rico, what is Gate Run?" Amy asked as everyone looked at Rico. In turn, Rico looked at Espio.

"Aside from Espio, the rest of you haven't race a Gate Run event yet… Ok, here's the rules. It's a team event that will test your ability to finish the track with the rest of your team. The time will be based on the SLOWEST member of the team. So, if Team Sonic ran the Gate Run first and Tails is the slowest member, then when Tails reaches the goal, the time stops. Also, time will be reduced by the number of gates the team passed through. So, if Team Sonic has a slow time, they can lower the time based on the amount of Gates that they passed during the run." Rico explained as Shadow stood up.

"Does the time drop if your entire team passes it or is it credited if one member pass it?" Shadow asked.

"The gate is credited if at least one member of the team pass it. So, you will see a gate near an accelerator, a rail, or behind a breakable wall." Rico pointed out as the captains smiled.

"Now, what are the rules of Team Showdown?" Espio asked as the rest of the captains began to tense up. This is was reason why they came here in the first place.

"Ok. I see you all are anxious to get this over with. Team Showdown will works as follows. Each member of the team will participate in the event. You will pick the order of the team members. That's one of the reasons why I called you here today. To register your team order. IN Team Showdown, each member of the team can carry a Forcejewel. A Forcejewel is a jewel that give the rider some crazy power. If you need the book, you can find it with the memo. As for the structure of the event, let's use Team Sonic and Team Babylon:

Jet

Wave

Storm

Sonic

Tails

Knuckles

So here is how that works:

Jet vs. Sonic

Jet vs. Tails

Jet vs. Knuckles

Wave vs. Sonic

Wave vs. Tails

Wave vs. Knuckles

Storm vs. Sonic

Storm vs. Tails

Storm vs. Knuckles

That is how that goes. Note, I will not allow Chaos Emerald or Chaos Control for this circuit. So, No Super Sonic and No Chaos Spear. Is that clear?" Rico sternly finished as the captains got the picture.

"Good, Sonic stay. The rest of you, wait outside near the tent. I'll call you one at a time." Rico orders as Sonic stayed in his seat and the rest of the captains left the tent.

"Ok, Sonic, what is your team order?" Rico asked as Sonic began to give his team order.

"Knuckles first, Tails second, and I'm at the back." Sonic boldly said as Rico raised an eyebrow on Sonic's decision.

_**Ok, I see what Sonic is trying to do. Since Tails hasn't been in many Showdown events, Sonic is going to have Knuckles lead off and weaken the Riders before Tails comes in. Tails manages at least one win with that method and then Sonic just zoom by the Riders since he's the fresh Rider and their opponents would be too tired from taking on Tails and Knuckles.**_

"Ok, send Shadow in." Rico said as Sonic walked out and signaled for Shadow. Shadow didn't hesitate in getting in the tent and taking a seat.

"Ok, Shadow, what is your team order?" Rico asked as Shadow began to think on the matter. After a few seconds Shadow began to speak.

"Eggman, myself, Rouge. In that order." Shadow answered as Rico nodded his head.

_**Well now, Shadow is thinking about Rouge here. It seems that with Eggman destroying the competition at the front of the lineup, Shadow and Rouge and pick apart the remaining Riders as Eggman thrashes them. Nice strategy, Shadow. **_

"Ok, send Jet in now." Rico commented as Shadow walked out and signaled for Jet. Jet slowly walked into Rico's tent and took a seat.

"Jet, what is your team order?" Rico asked as Jet pondered on that for a few minutes. After a few minutes of silence, he began to speak.

"I'm first, Wave second, Storm third." Jet answered as Rico raised his eyebrow again…

_**This doesn't seem like a decent move here. Jet is the inexperienced one in Showdown. The trickoff king is going first!?? The only thing I see here is Jet wearing down the other team before having Wave and Storm crush them. But that is a bit risky in itself. Jet really can't take a hit and if a team like Team Shadow starts off with their trump card in front, Jet's going to get creamed and then Wave and Storm will have to find a way to beat the odds. **_

"Fine, send in Amy." Rico said as Jet walked out, but as Jet walked out, Rico stared at Jet. He knew that is this worked, Team Babylon would have an edge going into the next event, whatever the next would be. Jet signaled for Amy and Amy walked into Rico's tent. She decided to stand.

"Why not take a seat?" Rico asked as Amy nodded.

"I won't be here long." Amy sternly answered as she got ready to say her team order. "Before you ask, I have my order already. Big, then me, then Cream." Amy continued as a cold atmosphere generated in the presence of Rico.

_**Wow, such determination. She will bite the bullet and have Cream at the rear while Amy and Big try to thrash the competition in the front and middle of the lineup. I'm impressed, Cream doesn't have Showdown experience yet and this is a good way to ease her way into this type of event. **_

"Good, send in Espio." Rico said as he generated an equally cold aura around him. Amy quickly left and signaled for Espio. Espio walked in and took a seat.

"Ok, Espio, what is your team order?" Rico asked as Espio wasted little time in answering the host.

"Myself, Charmy, Vector." Espio answered as Rico nodded.

_**Very good move, Espio. I see that by using your speed and Charmy's energy to wear down the competition, all Vector has to do is just get a few punches in and then speed away. Not a bad strategy, Espio. **_

"Ok, send Blaze in." Rico said as Espio left the tent and signaled for Blaze. Blaze quickly dashed in and nearly slipped in. She quickly and quietly took her seat.

"Ok, Blaze, what is your team order?" Rico asked as Blaze thought about it briefly. After a brief moment of silence, Blaze answered Rico.

"Sally, Bunny, then me." Blaze answered as Rico began to ponder on that order.

_**Hm... Blaze has Sally lead off. Since Sally has the fastest takeoff, she is looking to have Sally dust the competition early and get early points. Bunny at the middle means that when Blaze actually has to go, she will already have an edge because Sally and Bunny would have already tired out their competitors. **_

"Ok. Tell the other captains that the meeting is over. They can rest until later on today." Rico said as Blaze left and Rico got out the notebook.

**Rico's Notes**

_**Here is how I will pair them.**_

_**Team Sonic Vs. Team Black**_

_**Team Babylon Vs. Team Rose**_

_**Team Chaotix Vs. Team Freedom**_

_**Team Freedom Vs. Team Black**_

_**Team Babylon Vs. Team Sonic**_

_**Team Rose Vs. Team Chaotix**_

_**Team Black Vs. Team Rose**_

_**Team Sonic Vs. Team Freedom**_

_**Team Babylon Vs. Team Chaotix**_

_**Team Chaotix Vs. Team Sonic**_

_**Team Black Vs. Team Babylon**_

_**Team Sonic Vs. Team Rose**_

_**Team Rose Vs. Team Freedom**_

_**Team Black Vs. Team Chaotix**_

_**Team Freedom Vs. Team Babylon**_

_**So, the matches is set. Now to make the memos…**_

**Chapter End.**

**Editor Note- Sorry about the MAJOR delay. Between college and finding work, I couldn't get it running fast enough. But I still will deliver. It's going to be a little harder to get on, but I will deliver nevertheless… Thanks for those who have been reading advently. So, as a little reward, I'm also doing a Naruto Fanfiction that is going to be posted up during the next weekend or two. Look for it.!!!- Raziel X**


End file.
